Scorching Ember
by Little Miss Bunny
Summary: When the revered Sky Priestess suddenly passes away, everyone mourns. However, the world is soon engulfed by darkness, giving rise to creatures that seemed to only exist in folktales. With the gods mysteriously absent, there is no one to keep everything from descending into ruins—until a hunter finds a curious object in a barren creek. Dark Fantasy!AU. Arco27.
1. Chapter 1

" _Do your duty and leave the rest to the gods."_ – Pierre Corneille

* * *

When word of Luce's death spread across the kingdoms, many turned out on the streets to mourn the Sky Priestess. Her aloof temple, where she lived in and corresponded with the gods, was left untouched until the funeral procession was over. White lilies decorated the steps of the shrine, a bright contrast to the dimming gold structure, an image most found fitting for the kind priestess.

Talbot, the elderly seer who taught the Sky Priestesses the traditions and rituals of the gods, looked on from the bottom of the mountain with wary eyes. Though his eyes were weak, he could perceive things others couldn't, and there was something very wrong with how things were unfolding. His aching bones tingled from the ominous foretelling of future ruin. It was something he had felt once long ago and could not ignore for it was his duty, but the grief of losing his brightest disciple made him weary, susceptible to some anger at how fate could have wronged them both so; he let it settle in his blood and nothing more. For now, he would grieve and prepare for the next-in-line.

The first day was far too telling. Fresh rain didn't pour on the earth to mourn Luce's death and no wind blew in the valleys or stone-paved streets; the night was starless with no moon in sight and no sound came from the woodlands, as if the critters and creatures had ceased to exist. Everything had come to a standstill.

The people thought it oddly quaint, a sign that the gods had admired Luce so much that they could not bear the news of her death or go out of their way to properly mourn. Talbot thought different. After every Sky Priest's death, the gods would go out of their way grieve in their own ways. As powerful as they were, they were inclined to some inkling of human emotion and expressed it in their own mysterious ways.

When the sun didn't rise on the second day, Talbot quickly sent word to fetch Kawahira, the High Priest of the Trinisette Temple in Vongola Kingdom. A soft-spoken man with thin, silvery spectacles, Kawahira was a talented priest with a deft hand in magic to protect the gods' essences. Reliable but mysterious, he was the only one who was able to carry out his duty without fail, and the only one who had managed to keep his post for years, never aging, never wavering. No one dared to find out his secrets or stand against his him lest they wanted crops ruined or newborn babes, both man and animal, dying.

It did not take long for Kawahira to arrive at Talbot's side, silent as the nonexistent wind. He looked solemn, his lips pursed, a strange sight since the priest would always be smiling. Talbot braced himself for the worst, but when the other man spoke, he felt his breath leave his hunched body as if he'd been struck.

"When I woke, they were already gone," Kawahira said gravely. "I searched the premises but there was no presence of anything that had even entered in the first place. They all simply vanished and my sight has been clouded from finding them."

Silent, Talbot reached for his cup of tea, still warm in his quivering hands, and sipped it for a moment. His throat felt awfully dry. When he set down the delicate cup on the small table, it was empty. Outside, there was no telling if it was day or night. The skies were black. There were no clouds, no sun, not even the stars or the moon. Only the oil lamps and lit candles in the vast, cold temple could provide some light and warmth for the moment, however superficial; the smoky scent of incense faded long ago. It was at this point, the people started growing restless and Talbot could only feel the same—it terrified him.

"What are your plans then?" Talbot said. "Has there been no word at all?"

Kawahira's lips twitched into his first smile in their meeting though it didn't reach his eyes. In the muted darkness, the shadows on his soft face cast a black mask on one half. Talbot suppressed a shudder.

"There is no word," Kawahira said, as if speaking to a child, "because we have no messenger." Talbot wilted, remembering Luce's pale face on her deathbed. "And there is no word, because the gods have disappeared."

Talbot stiffened. "Disappeared?"

Kawahira's smile stretched a little further. "Yes, disappeared. The items in my temple are not only relics, Talbot." He was the only who referred to Talbot by his name and not his title. For the first time, it unsettled the elderly man. "They are the very gods themselves, their _essence_."

It took Talbot a moment to realize what he meant, and when it finally dawned on him, his bones shook. "You… You… How could you?" His voice was nothing but an agonizing whisper. "They are _gods_."

"There is a purpose for everything, Talbot," Kawahira said, stretching out a pale hand. Eight different-colored orbs danced along his graceful fingers, an illusion. "While I am not fond of the gods as they do with me, I do like my treasures. We must find them unless you want the world to drown in shadows and have demons appearing on every corner. Remember, they _thrive_ in the dark. Imagine the carnage in their wake after being contained for so long."

Talbot watched as the small orbs disintegrated in the palm of Kawahira's hand, leaving nothing behind. His heart ached for the poor gods, his poor Luce, but quiet, simmering fury pulsed in his veins at Kawahira's wretched ways. For a moment, he felt like the youth he had been so long ago, thrumming with the thirst to fight. He did not flinch when Kawahira levelled him with a shrewd gaze. This was not the time to be afraid.

"I will send for Aria after the third day," Talbot said.

"Time won't be kind on us."

"Tomorrow then."

"I'll remain until then."

Talbot didn't answer. In his mind, his rickety gears started to turn. Kawahira was not the only one with tricks up his sleeves.

* * *

The ceremony was not as grand as the past ones had been, and there was no point when the gods weren't present to officially accept the new priestess. A sea of candles surrounded Aria's small body but the young girl held her chin up high, bearing the elaborate gold-and-white headdress her mother had once worn proudly on her head. The shimmering ends of silver tinkled in the silence. In front of her was a bowl of incense the burned faintly, releasing soft fumes of smoke in the air.

"Aria," Talbot said from some feet behind her, "do not expect to hear from them. Just try to reach out as far as you can."

"I know, Highfather," Aria said, curling her hands into fists on her lap, wrinkling her white tunic and robes.

Talbot nodded. "Then do not let me keep you."

Taking a deep breath, Aria closed her eyes and let the magic of her bloodline hum in her veins. She drew on the warm wisps like her mother had taught her, let them dance around her core, before she released them like shooting stars. Her breath hitched but she didn't open her eyes. Her magic wasn't as potent as her mother's but it was enough to do, at least, this much. It swept across dead valleys, through the black skies, around still rivers and creeks, and seeped into dying roots. She tried to find something, _anything_ —a trail, an imprint—that would lead her to the gods or where they have gone.

Instead, her magic found nothing, and Aria had no choice but to let it recede before it strained her. Still, she didn't think of giving up. There was too much on the line. Her mother wouldn't have, so why should she? She let her magic return to her center but didn't let it settle—she let it _see_. Visions of red and black bled into her mind; screams and snarls echoed around her in loud frequencies; steel against steel, flesh against flesh; strange, terrifying wails in the dark; then, two amber eyes snapped open, illuminating the shadows. Orange fire burst everywhere, overwhelming her sight, before Aria was forced to back off.

Heaving a deep gasp, she collapsed onto the wooden floors, letting the surface cool her damp skin. Her robes clung onto her body, wet with sweat, and she shivered when two handmaiden appeared by her side, helping her up. One of them dabbed some cloth on her forehead. Their voices were hazy, her vision even more blurry, but she could make out Talbot and his purple robes standing behind them with Kawahira.

"I couldn't find them," Aria gasped out, ignoring her handmaiden's comforting words. "They're—I couldn't _see_ them. It's like they never existed! Where did they go, Highfather? Where did they go?"

Talbot hushed her gently. "It's alright, Aria. Do not fret. It's alright."

"And what _did_ you see?" Kawahira said, his face eclipsed by shadows.

Aria had never liked the man; neither did her mother. There was something off about him, something ancient and repulsive. "I saw chaos," she said, parsing her words in her scattered mind. "I saw death, calamity."

"Anything else?" There was a searching look in Kawahira's gaze but Aria was much bolder than her mother, with a spirit that the warrior goddess, Lal Mirch, had admired.

She thought of beautiful amber eyes and warm fire eating away the shadows, the ghost of a touch on her forehead that promised healing, peace. She thought of colorful orbs encircling the lone figure in the distance, content in their lazy dance.

"No," she said. "There was nothing else."

If Kawahira suspected anything, he didn't say. Aria let her eyes flutter shut before surrendering to slumber, remembering her mother's tales of heroes and monsters as if she were by her side again. She would worry about him another day.

* * *

Days passed and Talbot could do nothing as the world sunk into chaos, just as Aria foretold. Even without her prophecy, it was clear that humans were at mercy to the gods or whatever unknown entity caused such ruin. He did not tell the people or their kings and queens that the gods had disappeared; that would be one less thing to worry about as demons and other grotesque creatures wandered in the dark, bringing old folktales alive.

He heard of revolting villagers, of starving children, of rivers running dry and crops wilting in the barren fields, but there was nothing he could do, nothing anyone could do to keep the world afloat. All he could do was sit in the penitent comfort of his temple and hope. Kawahira had disappeared back to his shrine to look for clues or some signs of where the gods could be, but his words were nothing to Talbot. Not anymore.

It wasn't until Kawahira left when Aria finally approached Talbot, pale and tight-lipped. "I saw something else," she said so quietly that the old priest almost missed it. She gazed into the many candles that lit the paths in Talbot's shrine, watching the red-orange flames burn on their wicks. "I saw someone in my vision. I think he was a man, but I don't know who he is."

Talbot held out his arms, letting Aria settle in them wordlessly. Time flies, he thought fondly, stroking her blue hair. Aria had grown from a small babe into a fine young girl. Luce raised her well. "What do you mean, child?" he said.

When Aria didn't bristle at the small endearment, Talbot knew that she wasn't in a good mood. He frowned; it was too soon for Aria to let go her innocence.

"I don't know who he is," she said. "I've never seen him before, but the gods—they were with him." She furrowed her brows. "Or will be with him soon. I'm not sure." Before Talbot could question her further, Aria continued, "He had strange eyes, but they were beautiful, like amber. Not quite orange." Talbot's weary heart nearly stopped. "He burned with bright fire, and it made the shadows disappear! The strange thing is that they didn't burn me. Well, they were overwhelming but I felt so safe, like I could trust him. He reminded me—He reminded me of Mother…"

A bout of silence passed, settling kindly in the air. Talbot found that he didn't mind it, even though he missed nature's whispers and songs. He held onto Aria a little tighter, as if she could be snatched from his arms any moment. "What do you think it means?" he said.

Aria pursed her lips. This was definitely a test. She thought of her words carefully before saying, "That man might be the key to ending all this chaos. The gods might have chosen him for another path before or maybe after. I'm not sure." She sighed tiredly, sounding older than the tender age of 14. "But I'm certain that we need him. All of us."

Talbot didn't correct her. There was no point. "Yes," he said. "We do."

As he spoke the quiet words, a young hunter stumbled upon a tiny orb embedded deeply in a desolate creek, setting forth what was to come.

* * *

 **A/N A plot bunny escaped. Oops.**

 **So yeah, a fantasy!AU. We need another one of these, am I right? :^D**

 **At this point, I just realized how much I gravitate towards Arco27 and I don't know what to think about that, lol. And I keep making them gods so there's something up, lol.**

 **This story won't be as long as my other ones. I was thinking maybe a couple of chapters, making it a short story, that kind of thing. (At least, this could be one complete multi-fic under my belt…)**

 **Things also took a darker turn I thought but it isn't so bad, I think. The plot can work with it. :^D**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


	2. Chapter 2

" _The sky broke like an egg into full sunset and the water caught fire."_ – Pamela Hansford Johnson

* * *

Tsuna remembered when the world sank into darkness. He had woken up at the crack of dawn, a routine that helped him avoid the villagers while he spent the day in the woods hunting game, when he pulled back the worn curtains from his window and paused. Blinking a few times, he closed the curtains before opening them again. Nothing changed. The sky was still black, there were no stars, and the moon hadn't appeared—well, yet. Tsuna wasn't sure if it was still evening or if he had woken up much earlier than he had intended.

However, his internal clock didn't agree. His guts churned. Something was wrong. Ever since news of the Sky Priestess' death reached Namimori, a small town in the southern regions of the Vongola Kingdom, everyone decorated the outside of their homes with white lilies and wore black in mourning for the next three days. It was tradition to grieve for the gods' sacred messenger for as long as Tsuna could remember. Even though the role was restricted to only the Giglio Nero family, a matriarchal clan, no one envied the burdens they had to carry. It was considered an honor as much as a curse. The priestesses' never lived past 35, their husbands following suit, and the duty is then passed onto their daughters.

Luce had died at the age of 33, a small anomaly, but all the more troubling if anyone else was concerned. No Sky Priestess ever died before or after 35. It was like a cruel tradition of its own fixed in stone. It made the duty more honorable, he supposed, but he didn't envy them.

"What do you think is happening, Natsu?" he said, squinting his eyes. Eventually his vision adjusted, making out faint outlines of other small houses and huts in the distance. There were also some people roaming in the dirt-stained streets. "Natsu?" There was no response. Tsuna's heart almost stopped. "Natsu?"

He whirled around and headed back to his bedroom, only to cry out when he saw the lion collapsed on the wooden floors, unmoving. "Natsu!" He dashed to the lion's side and shook his large shoulder. "Natsu, are you alright? What's wrong? Natsu!" When Tsuna brought his ear near to Natsu's mouth, he wasn't breathing. " _Natsu_!"

What in gods' name was going on? Tsuna's hands trembled as he snatched his blanket and pillows to help Natsu be more comfortable on the floor. There was no way he could lift the large animal. Grabbing more quilts, he ignored the stool and vase he toppled in favor of keeping Natsu warm.

"Natsu, wake up," Tsuna whispered, running a hand through the lion's brownish mane. It was coarse but he didn't mind. He never minded. Natsu was his friend, his companion, his hunting partner—everything. This wasn't happening. No, this just wasn't _possible_. Natsu was healthy. How could he—

Tsuna closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath. His father's words flitted through his frenzied mind, a calm anchor: "Sometimes you can let your instinct take over and guide you through the woods; but you gotta find some time to think. Thinking's good. It keeps you alive, son."

Right, Tsuna had to think. Something was wrong, there was no mistaking that, but what was it? Luce's premature death, the absent rain and wind, the stars and moon never appearing on his hunt, the pitch black skies—Tsuna's head ached from the sudden shift in events. This was all too much to take in. He tensed when he heard faint cries outside. Looking back at Natsu, who still hadn't moved, Tsuna clicked his tongue. Whatever _was_ going on, he wasn't just going to sit there and mope.

Kissing Natsu's mane and whispering that he'd return—he ignored how cold Natsu felt—Tsuna quickly started a fire in the hearth so his companion could warm up and grabbed his long, worn cloak. He draped it over his shoulders, shoved on his boots, and left his hut. More villagers spilled into the streets, yelling and gesticulating wildly with their arms. It didn't take long for Tsuna to see why.

"Oh gods, what happened to the goats?"

"All the chickens are dead! Check the horses!"

"Somebody get the chief!"

"Get away from that, child!"

Tsuna's pace quickened. He looked around quickly, neck almost aching from the effort, as more and more villagers woke up and occupied the streets. Dead chickens laid in their coops, undisturbed, almost as if they were still asleep, and whichever rich bastards managed to buy some goats were without them again. Horses were sprawled on the ground behind fences, some posed awkwardly with their head on their stables, dead. Every living stock in the village was dead as if some unknown plague had swept overnight and left silently as it came.

A shiver jolted up Tsuna's spine. His heart grew cold—Natsu. Someone pushed past his shoulder but he didn't care to look. His feet stopped moving. Every muscle in his body tensed, and he braced himself, as if he were preparing for a hunt. For what, he didn't know, but he wanted _answers_.

"Tsuna…?" The soft voice snapped the man out of his thoughts.

Turning, Tsuna inclined his head in a bow. "Miss Kyoko." His eyes briefly flickered to her companion. "Miss Haru."

The two young ladies, but mostly Kyoko, were the only few in the village who went out of their way to make small conversations with him if given the chance and, because of that, Tsuna grew a small fondness for them. Kyoko, still in her pale nightgown, smiled up at him. Despite the darkness, her eyes still glimmered like stars. "How are you, Tsuna?" she said.

"I'm fine," Tsuna said. "Do you know what's going on?"

If Tsuna had skipped over proper decorum, Kyoko didn't comment. She only seemed more troubled. Hair still mussed but eyes wide and alert, Haru held up an oil lamp, casting a soft glow on all of their faces. The tiny warmth was welcoming.

"We're not sure," Haru said, chewing on her bottom lip. Her teeth glinted white. "Ever since Her Holiness' death, things have become strange."

Kyoko nodded. "There has been no rain, no wind, nothing. Not even the stars would come out at night. And today…" She looked up at the dark skies, revealing her slender neck. Tsuna glanced to the side, more out of self-preservation than shame. It wouldn't do good if the others went ahead of themselves to make assumptions about him and the chief's beautiful daughter.

"What is on your thoughts?" Tsuna dared to ask.

"We think this is retribution," Haru whispered almost conspiratorially, when Kyoko did not answer. "From the gods." Even though Tsuna wasn't as attuned to the gods' stories as most people were, he still raised a brow in disbelief, which wasn't lost to the other woman, who was honestly a border-line heretic. "See, I've always thought there was something off about Her Holiness' death. She was too young! Well, younger than the other priestesses. Doesn't that seem suspicious enough?"

"Haru, lower your voice," Kyoko said, glancing uneasily at Tsuna. He couldn't fathom a reason why. There was no one for him to tell and he wasn't keen on gossip.

"So what has happened?" Haru continued, too eager to get her theories out. "There's been no rain or stars and look"—she gestured wildly at the sky—"There's no sun!"

"And what if it's still the evening and you're just mistaken?" Tsuna said, his own words ringing hollow in his ears.

Haru looked at him as if he had just stripped naked. "I know you're smarter than that. Something strange is going on and we haven't received word yet from Highfather Talbot."

Tsuna wasn't satisfied. Theories, no matter how far-fetched, weren't enough. Yet his guts told him that there might be some horrifying truth to what Haru had just said. He looked up at the skies, feeling as if he was staring into a deep, endless abyss. "I'll be going into the woods," he said to no one in particular.

Kyoko stared at him. "Are you sure?" No why, no other inquiries into his bizarre reasoning. Tsuna found her all the more precious for it.

"Someone will have to scout eventually and see if this more widespread than we think." Tsuna was the only one who hunted alone while the other men went in groups. He preferred the solace. It helped him think, and he preferred nature's company to people's, however depressing that may sound. "Let your brother know." Kyoko's elder brother was already suspicious enough about him and Kyoko. Tsuna didn't need him finding reason to make _him_ the village's game instead.

Kyoko nodded. "I will. Be careful."

She didn't ask about Natsu. If the gods were truly punishing them, they should at least leave her be.

* * *

After gathering his hunting gear and putting on warmer clothes, Tsuna lit an oil lantern and left his abode. If he had looked back, he would've caved and languish by Natsu's side. Reminding himself that this was for his companion, Tsuna steeled himself and made his way into the woods through a path behind his home. His lantern swung slightly from his pace, creaking faintly at the tiny hinges. He should be quieter, to not scare off prey, but the woods were as dead as the animals in the village.

As Haru and Kyoko had said, there was no wind. The trees stood still, their fine oaks bare of small insects and critters, and their leaves didn't rustle, sway, or tremble. A stifling silence gripped the forests in an unforgiving grasp; Tsuna's breaths were the only constants in the stale air. He rummaged through the dark, careful for any traps other hunters laid out, and saw nothing but dark oaks and an endless path stretching out in several directions. He had no real destination in mind, just a quick scout to see if anything in the woods were affected.

The grounds were bare, devoid of any life. He even took a small risk, crunching some leaves with the heel of his boot, and waited. Seconds ticked by, then minutes. He stood still, waiting and searching, eyes flickering in the darkness to find a movement, a shadow, anything. Nothing appeared. The woods were even blacker than the village, with trees casting a stronger shade and providing a perfect home for the shadows, obscuring the skies. A shiver tingled in his spine. Tsuna swiveled, his hand going for his knife strapped to his waist.

There had been something there, a strange presence. He felt it in his bones. His stomach churned. The muscles in his legs tensed, ready to sprint if needed. He doubted the villagers would look for him, even if they heard his screams.

A bout of silence passed, stretching out infuriatingly and settling once again. Tsuna found his way back to Namimori unscathed, but he'd see how long that last…

* * *

Two days passed. There was still no word from Highfather Talbot. Namimori wasn't the only village that was affected by the strange darkness—it was the whole continent, and possibly, the world. Prayers were useless, and it was at this point that Tsuna was starting to _believe_ in Haru's ridiculous theories. With no crops and only dead gardens, the villagers used the meat of the dead livestock to get by, rationing it generously amongst everyone, while eating in the safety of their candle-lit homes. Kyoko dropped by Tsuna's hut to pass some along, chastising him gently to look after himself better rather than going out into the woods.

"At least, go with the other men," she said on the first night.

Tsuna shook his head. "We both prefer that I go alone."

She frowned but didn't ask again after that.

On the third day, Kyoko lingered a little longer at the door. She shifted on her feet and tucked a strand of long hair behind her ear, a nervous habit both Tsuna and her brother found endearing. "Did you go to the woods again?" she said, her eyes resting on his chin.

"Yes," Tsuna said.

"What did you see?" Kyoko sounded almost reluctant to ask but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. It must've bothered her in the past few days. "I've heard things from Brother. He doesn't tell me but Haru does and well, you know how she is." Her sheepish smile was illuminated softly by her lantern's glow. "Is it true, that nothing lives in the woods anymore?"

Tsuna thought back to a mother bear curled around her cubs in their cave, a permanent fixture of fruitless protection that was brutally tender; the dead wolves strewn across the ground like the leaves they rested on, lifeless and brittle; and the fish that were caked in dirt and muck in thinning rivers and creeks. He looked into Kyoko's eyes and vaguely remembered her handing him a flower of crowns when they were younger, naïve and ignorant of their friability. Now, the memory was the only light he had. He wondered if Kyoko ever remembered it.

"The woods are vast," he said, as if talking about the weather. "But I've seen enough to know that nothing breathes there anymore." He didn't mention the moving shadows that had danced on his periphery twice or thrice. It was better not to have everyone panicking in case of another danger. "I've salvaged what I could. The herbs can last as long as a month or two unless people decide to become idiots."

Kyoko laughed behind her hand. "You underestimate our people, Tsuna." Her eyes shone with mirth. "I'm sure they'll manage, what with everything that's been happening as of late."

Our people—Tsuna was reminded, again, at how Kyoko truly must be a deity herself in disguise. He smiled wryly. "Of course. However your brother has the honor of being the doctor here, not me. I'll rest a little easier in that case."

Kyoko sighed though her lips twitched. "Yes, well, he brought that on himself. He's been restless lately, wanting to go into the woods with Father and Uncle, but…"

Tsuna nodded in understanding. "It's best if we have him here." He huffed a small laugh. "He's _our_ doctor after all."

Kyoko smiled gratefully at the gentle remark of her brother's position. "Yes. And I wouldn't think I'd stand if he went out there. He's capable but there's so much we still don't know." She frowned, her brows furrowing. "Haru received a letter from her friend in Kokuyo. Since Highfather Talbot won't send word, people have been starting to look elsewhere for answers. Haru's friend says that maybe someone in the temple might have angered the gods."

Tsuna raised a brow but stayed quiet, letting Kyoko continue. "And well, no one else but Her Holiness and her daughter are allowed there so…"

"They think she might have something to do with it," Tsuna finished for her.

Kyoko nodded, laughing breathlessly. "It's absurd, isn't it? Her Holiness was kind. I've met her when she came here during the Eve of Dawn celebrations." That was the only time the Sky Priestesses were able to leave their temple and mingle with the people throughout the kingdoms, hearing their troubles and worries to relay to the gods. Tsuna had hunted in the woods with Natsu so he missed the chance to see her. He was certain that most of the food that was on the table came from him that night anyways. "She smiled at everyone, talked with them, played with the children. There's—There's no chance that she could've done anything wrong, right? Not like this." Tsuna couldn't answer because he didn't have one. "She loved the people. How could someone who loves so much do this to just put… _everyone_ in danger?"

Tsuna's father came to mind. After losing Nana to the plague young, which had taken Kyoko's mother as well, his father had been so devastated he almost drank himself to death, brawling in bars and sleeping the days away while Tsuna starved on scraps—but there was some righteous duty left in him. He took Tsuna into the woods, teaching him all he knew about hunting and fishing, which berries were safe to eat or not, identifying track marks, and how to read the stars so he could find his way home. He had even brought him Natsu as a small cub from a long-distance travel. From where, Tsuna didn't know but he and Natsu became instant friends and he didn't question it, lest his father would take the cub away.

That wasn't to say that Iemitsu had some bouts of questionable child-rearing. Sometimes he would leave Tsuna in the woods in bitter winters to see if he could survive on his own and return home in one piece; sometimes he'd let Tsuna sit with him while he gambled, his son's uncanny intuition winning him money every round with each small tell he had taught him. Iemitsu had loved in his own way, and Tsuna wasn't entirely resentful of him. He grew up fine. He was a good hunter, better than most in the village, and he knew how to adapt when the situation called for it. That was good enough for him.

"I don't know," Tsuna said honestly, drawing Kyoko's gaze up to him. "But I don't know a lot of things like you do. What I do know is that we don't have time for conspiracies. Who knows how long this will last? We need to keep our heads together or else…"

He let that linger in the air, trusting that Kyoko knew where that thought trailed off to. Her beauty had always been enough for most people to dismiss her. After releasing a shuddering breath, Kyoko nodded. "Yes, you're right." There was some doubt left in her eyes, but Tsuna didn't probe. It would only exhaust them both. "Thank you, Tsuna. You're… This was good, our talk."

Tsuna smiled softly. "Of course." He glanced over her shoulder, noticing her friends, Haru and Hana, waiting some distance away, their lanterns a mild glow against the darkness, careful not to impede but close enough to ensure that Kyoko wouldn't get mauled by him or something or other. He found it a little insulting but never brought it up. That was their problem, not his. "You should go. Thank you for the meat."

Kyoko shook her head. "Anytime, Tsuna." She picked up the hems of her long pink skirt, ready to leave. "We should talk more. Don't be afraid to reach out to me."

Tsuna blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Kyoko just giggled. "That's what friends are for. And I thought we were progressing wonderfully." There was a teasing lilt in her words but no lies.

Tsuna smiled despite himself. "Yes. The same goes for you, Miss Kyoko."

"Kyoko, just Kyoko. Have a wonderful evening—or day."

They both shared a small laugh, the tension easing between them.

"And you, Kyoko."

Kyoko's smile lit up in the dark, like the smallest but brightest sun, a beautiful curve of light that helped Tsuna sleep easier that night. He dreamt of stars and a crown of light resting warmly on his head, guiding him through dying shadows. Everything seemed alright.

* * *

Tsuna didn't have the heart to bury Natsu. It was cowardly, pathetic, but there was some part of him that seized some mangled hope that his friend would revive, licking his hand to wake him up and running alongside him as they hunted darting prey. Instead, there was a large lump of blankets near the fireplace, which was almost empty of wood. Tsuna made a note to gather more from the shed as he washed his face in a basin and pulled on his clothes.

Tapping the tip of his boots on the floor, he patted the pile of blankets over Natsu's head, whispered that he'd be back soon, and grabbed his lantern, lighting it up before heading out the door. He ignored the smell of growing rot in his home and took whiffs of stale air outside to forget. It was still dark again. Nothing had changed.

A few sleepy villagers wandered about, trying to go about their habitual routine to sustain some normalcy in this suffocating chaos. Tsuna ignored them and headed straight for the woods. His steps were silent. The rich soil had hardened from the lack of moisture or sunlight. He hadn't covered most of the woods yet—they were fairly large but not impossible to scout entirely. Instead of going east like he usually did, he went west.

The trees, overridden with cracks or leaning in odd angles, had lost all of their leaves. Some had fell already, which Tsuna had to climb over or walk around. Their branches looked like gnarly hands reaching out to the black chasm up above. Tsuna kept his gaze levelled. His lantern swayed somewhat from his walk but no shadows danced at the corner of his eye. There was only him and the silence.

He stepped over a dead rabbit, foregoing it due to its rotten corpse, and headed further down the never-ending path. There were nothing but trees around him, and in his mind, he could imagine the trickling whispers of a creek nearby. It helped with the perpetual hush. Sliding carefully down a slope of twigs and dead leaves, Tsuna almost gagged from the intense smell of putrefying fish. He brought up the front of his cloak to cover his mouth before trekking further.

Bringing the lantern closer to the desolate creek, he took note of the dead fish, their decaying skin revealing thin bones caked in dirt, and was surprised at how deep the stream had been. The wide, hollow, and swooping curves could reach his thighs halfway. Before he turned to leave for somewhere else, a small jerk in his stomach rooted him to the spot. The tug soon turned into a tingle, prickling his guts, and spread to his chest.

There was something here.

What, he didn't know, but his intuition never strayed him. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna jumped down into the empty stream, crouching to suppress his landing. He looked around, mindful of the dead fish and snakes, and walked in the direction the creek would have gone. It felt like hours wandering in the river's hollows. The stench didn't do anything to quell Tsuna's nerves. His eyes watered but he kept going where his hunch guided him.

The tingle in his chest slowly grew with every few feet he covered. Tiny bones and pebbles crunched underneath his boots. When he glanced inside his lantern, a small bout of relief eased his rigid shoulders. The flame was still lit. His head pulsed with every heartbeat, a faint ringing in his ears that wasn't grating but still worrisome. Where was he going?

Finally, he stopped. He didn't feel like he was anywhere different, though he sensed that the creek bridged off to another direction to his left. A sudden wave of nausea hit his body cold, making him gasp and shudder. He stumbled until regaining balance again. His lantern creaked when it jostled his knee.

Here. There was something here.

"Oh gods," Tsuna muttered. He knew what he had to do. He didn't like it, but he fell to his knees anyways, ignored the squelch of rotten fish flesh and crunching grits under his sudden weight. "Kill me instead."

There was no answer. Besides, there was no one else out here in the woods—or at least, this deep. Tsuna was pretty certain he had gone farther than intended. The strange feeling that overcame him still lingered hot in the pits of his stomach, burning with urgency. Setting his lantern aside, then flexing his gloved fingers, he grimaced before uttering a small prayer to whoever bothered to listen and started to dig.

The soil was hard, some crumbling when he pulled, but he didn't stop. The rancid odor was now dull on his nose after walking for miles in the empty river, making it a bit more bearable. Tsuna's arms ached as he kept ploughing, hauling up dead dirt and rocks, and he grunted from the effort. Briefly, he took a second to rest, wiping the sweat from his brow with his arm, then resumed his efforts. The strange feeling within him seemed to sing when his fingers swept against something small and solid.

His breath hitched. Cautiously, he brushed off the dirt from the curious object. A gleam of blue shimmered. Soon, he was looking at a small, pulsing blue orb that glowed softly in the palm of his hand. The color was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The blue was rich and vivid, deeper than the blue skies. When Tsuna observed it more closely, bringing it up to his eyes and pinched gently in-between his pointer finger and thumb, he saw a small ring of orbits inside, a lighter shade than their shell.

His surroundings then slowly vanished. A breeze caressed his cheek. It smelled salty but fresh, better than the rotten stink. Then, he was falling. Water spiraled around him in cool, rushing waves, as if to wrap him in a gentle embrace. Something whispered in his ear, sounding more like the hiss of foamy waves lapping on sandy shores.

And, as soon as the mysterious dreams happened, Tsuna was thrust back into reality, heaving a deep gasp. The orb still remained in-between his fingers, glowing ever-so faintly. Were those all…just visions? It had felt so real though. Tsuna had never been to the sea, but he heard a few stories from ease-dropping whenever he passed through the village to hand his game over to Tsuyoshi, the best butcher in town. Gods, he could still smell the salty wind and feel the watery embrace, gentle on his body, the phantom sensations soothing him. It was just something else.

A rustle made him flinch. Tsuna looked up but didn't stand. Was that just his imagination? His instincts told him _no_. Quickly, he tucked the blue orb in his pocket and clutched his lantern. He placed it above-ground and hauled himself up, gripping some dead grass for purchase. His guts screamed for him to run, and he immediately took off.

An inhuman shriek—definitely _not_ his fucking imagination—wailed behind him. It sounded too close. How the fuck was it this _fast_? On instinct, he raised his arm, slamming something hard with his lantern. The unexpectedly hard impact made him cry out and stumble. He landed on his hands and knees with a grunt. A pained growl sounded behind him, ground-level.

Tsuna froze. His ears rang. His lantern was strewn on the ground, flame flickering ever so slightly, but enough to illuminate the wretched creature. It was on all fours with dry, ashy skin pulled tightly against its bones. Its lips were tattered, its jaw hung open, and it emanated a strange odor, reminding Tsuna of dead animals. The skeleton-like creature screeched and that was when Tsuna realized that it had no eyes in its black sockets.

He clambered to his feet just as the monster lunged for him with frightening speed. Tsuna unclipped his cloak and stepped gracefully to the side, wrapping the thick fabric around the creature's face. He didn't waste time to watch it squirm and squawk in a high-pitched frenzy. Tsuna leapt over a fallen tree, letting his intuition guide him in the dark and dodging shrubs that still stood. Vaguely, he could see contours in the dark but that didn't assuage him.

He had to get away, _far_ away.

Reaching for his bow, Tsuna snatched an arrow from his quiver and aligned it quickly, stretching it with the taut string. He leapt over another toppled tree, ignoring the branches that scratched his cheek, and rotated midair. He released the arrow right in the creature's face. A wail and a sickening crack broke the pervading silence. Tsuna landed on his back and skidded across the leaves with a grimace.

The creature writhed, its long limbs outlined in the dark, and snarled but Tsuna was already up and running again. "What the fuck is that thing?" he gasped out, making a sharp right.

There was no answer like always, just an endless sea of black. His lungs burned with the need to breathe but Tsuna didn't stop. He couldn't. The strange sensation inside him never left, simmering in the pits of his stomach. It pulsed and reached, but he didn't know what for.

He let his mind drift and that was his mistake. Barely, Tsuna ducked but didn't get up fast enough from tumbling down a hill. Twigs and rocks dug into his skin, and a dull pain wracked through his skull when he landed. Groaning, Tsuna shook his head and winced. Shit.

Gritting his teeth, he reached for his strewn bow until his nerves screamed danger. A strong hand, _claws_ , held him down by the neck, digging into his skin. He was faster than the creature, honed instincts propelling him to unsheathe his knife, though clumsily, and stabbed it behind through its ribs. Following its screech, Tsuna quickly took advantage of the loosened grip and slammed his head against the monster's, making it squeal and stumble back.

Dizzy and visions blurred, Tsuna forced himself to crawl forward and grab his bow. With the creature disoriented behind him, he staggered to his feet, faltering, and almost missed his bow twice. He cursed. He had to either run or kill that creature. But…could the monster die?

 _You have no fucking_ time _to think about that,_ Tsuna thought, grabbing another arrow.

Something hot and wet trickled down the side of his head. He shot the arrow and knew instantly that he missed. Jaw tense, he grabbed another one, aimed, and fired. The creature shrieked. Tsuna blinked a few times, his breaths raspy, but didn't stop. He fired arrow after arrow swiftly until he had nothing left. Two more hit, the other five didn't. He tossed his bow to the side and unsheathed another knife from his waist. It was now or fucking never.

He stepped aside just as the creature jumped in the air, though the movement was slower this time. His foot caught a root and he cursed, toppling to the ground. The creature snarled, snatching his ankle before he could get up again. Tsuna's heart hammered in his chest, making it hard to breathe. His fingers went numb from gripping the knife too hard. He blinked hard, trying to regain his bearings. The creature's shadowy outline blurred, multiplied. He couldn't pinpoint which was the real one.

Something blue caught the corner of his eye. The orb had rolled out of his pocket. A hissing shriek snapped Tsuna out of his daze. Just as the creature heaved him forward, he reached out and smashed the orb, hoping for the best. A bright blue light suddenly burst out, blinding both of them. Tsuna covered his eyes and felt the creature let go, its anguished wails growing distant. A salty breeze wafted in his nose, letting the tense coils in his body slowly relax.

The light then died down, vanishing entirely; a gust of wind stirred some leaves from the ground. In his daze, Tsuna lowered his arm, waiting for his vision to adjust. His guts told him there was no imminent danger, for now, but light footsteps made him clutch his knife anyway, and the muscles in his body tensed, aching, waiting for action.

He could make out the dim silhouette of a man in the dark, tall and well-muscled. The edge of a cold serrated blade suddenly touched his neck, only enough to scrape. Tsuna forced himself to remain calm.

"Who are you?" a low voice said gruffly, as if he was just awoken rudely from sleep. "Are you with Kawahira? Do not lie." The blade grazed Tsuna's skin and he felt a trickle of blood well up in the shallow cut. "I _will_ know."

* * *

 **A/N Ahhh, this story is just being well-taken care of by you peeps, huh? :^D**

 **A response to a guest reviewer: Thank you for the request, however I'm not a fan of gender-bending so I don't think I'll be writing those any time soon. :^(**

 **So, I'm sure you can guess who that lovely man is at the end there. Let's hope he doesn't start slashing Tsuna up into (pretty) ribbons. Also, wendigos are A+.**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


	3. Chapter 3

" _An over-indulgence of anything, even something as pure as water, can intoxicate."_ – Criss Jami

* * *

It was difficult to make out the man's face, what with Tsuna's unfocused vision and throbbing head. Furthermore, the blade against his neck promised an excruciating death. Serrated blades were messier than conventional ones, more painful and more troublesome to clean up.

Shivering unconsciously, Tsuna opened his mouth and forced his tongue to work, "Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm a hunter from Namimori Village." He blinked in surprise but didn't have time to dwell on his answer. A strange compulsion had taken ahold of him, gently guiding him to speak the truth. It was almost comforting, terrifyingly so. "I'm not with High Priest Kawahira, physically speaking." He grimaced. That…did not seem like the answer to the man's question even if it was literal.

The man muttered something irritably under his breath. Tsuna didn't understand the language. It sounded strange, smooth and rough on some vowels, but not horrible to listen to. The blade didn't leave his neck. "Are you working for Kawahira?" the man said.

"No," Tsuna said, his ears ringing. "I have never even met the priest…in my life." It was hard to keep his words straight, slurred as they were, though the compulsion that gripped him was brutally gentle. He wondered if this was how he was going to die.

A brief bout of silence passed. The man's blade didn't waver, much less moved away. He seemed to mull over something in deep thought. His tongue didn't speak his odd language like before. Tsuna's elbows trembled underneath his weight, sore and tense, but he didn't give in. If he moved, the man might strike and that would be the end of him.

Finally, the blade left Tsuna's throat and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Before the man spoke again, a warbled snarl sounded from above. Tsuna struggled to stand and reached out for the man, grabbing onto his arm. He ignored the other tensing underneath his touch.

"The monster is still alive," he said, clutching his dagger.

The man didn't speak. There was no time to. A shriek drew in closer and Tsuna could sense the creature leaping for them. He braced himself until something moved past him. His nose caught a whiff of salty seas and fresh rain. Blade met bones and flesh. Something splattered on Tsuna's cheek. His breath hitched when he made out a tall silhouette in front of him—the man.

"Now, it's not," the stranger said solemnly, almost in good humor. "You'd best return to your village. These sorts of creatures will come back from Vindice soon."

Tsuna swayed on his feet, his eyes fluttering. "You…" The world shifted and turned. His limbs felt like lead, and he sank.

Strong arms caught him, holding him securely. Tsuna nodded off, feeling strangely warm and _content_ in the man's hold, as if that was where he belonged. His muscles relaxed and he felt a great urge to sleep, his own intuition whispering that it was fine, that this stranger was _safe_.

"Namimori," he mumbled, unsure of what he was asking for.

"I know where it is," the man said.

Tsuna's eyes closed then, and he allowed himself to let go.

* * *

No dreams haunted him while he slept. And when he came to, Tsuna moaned softly in pain from the ache behind his head. His eyes fluttered, adjusting to the warm lights in front of him—candles. It was still dark and he was sorely tempted to go back to sleep, but the memories of the other day, night, whichever, slowly returned to him like little shards of glass coming together. The blue orb, the monster, the stranger…

Tsuna turned his head, and with the propped pillows, saw the stranger on a chair, watching him intently. With the candles' light, Tsuna had a better view of him. The man was handsome and didn't seem like he was from anywhere in particular, like he didn't even belong anywhere in the world. His blond hair and fair skin were foreign, and the only person Tsuna had seen with the same features was his father; his clothes weren't too strange: a simple white tunic, black pants, and boots. His weapon, a long blue spear with a beautifully-crafted silver blade, leaned against the wall, harmless. The most striking feature was how blue the man's eyes were. They seemed to shift and glimmer every few seconds, like the tidal waves at sea, going from dark to light to dark again.

A million questions swarmed Tsuna's head but they only dizzied him and settle on one before his mind could combust.

Tsuna's throat felt parched. "Who…"

Standing up, the man reached for something besides Tsuna's head and pressed a cup against his lips. "Drink," he said, his voice much smoother than when they had first met. "The water is fresh."

The cool liquid soothed Tsuna's throat, pleasant on his tongue. It tasted fresh, as promised, and reminded him of the sweet rivers and streams in the woods. The thought almost made him choke—almost. "Thank you," he said, when the man took the cup away. He braced his elbows on the bed, supporting himself up so he could sit straighter. Looking around, he recognized that the room wasn't his own. "This isn't my home."

"It's the village chief's," the man said calmly, still standing. "I brought you back here and his son tended to your wounds."

Tsuna touched the bandages around his neck. He could feel the beast's claws scratching his skin, the sharp talons drawing blood.

"Who are you?" he said, levelling the man's intense gaze

The man's lips twitched into a small smile. "Isn't it customary to thank people for saving your life?"

Tsuna suppressed a sigh. "Thank you for saving my life. Now who are you?"

Rather than be offended, the man seemed amused. He sat back down on his chair with grace and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, lacing his fingers together. "You don't remember me?" he said.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Am I supposed to?"

"Everyone in the village recognized me. Truthfully, I can't say if I'm offended with you or not. You released me from my shackles. I had thought you were at least a follower or mage but you're a hunter and Namimori isn't much of a village of worship."

Comprehension soon dawned on Tsuna. It was an absurd leap of logic but Tsuna's guts said otherwise. "Are you…one of the gods?" he said, his voice strained.

The man smiled faintly. "Yes."

"Then why did you abandon your posts? Why is the world like this? Where are the rest of you? All of our livestock is dead and there's no signs of life in the woods either, except for that—that _thing_ that attacked me!" Tsuna rubbed his face and sighed heavily into his palm. "What happened?"

"We didn't _abandon_ our posts," the man said in a clipped tone. Tsuna straightened himself, wary. "We—"

A hesitant knock from the door made them tense. They tore their gazes from each other but neither of them moved.

"It's only me, my lord," a familiar voice said. "I came to check on the patient."

"Come in," the man said.

The door creaked open. A pair of footsteps entered then, thudding lightly against the wooden floors, before the door closed shut. Ryohei, dressed in a grimy shirt and pants, didn't look too pleased to see Tsuna awake (or alive for that matter). Tsuna blinked when he saw Kyoko follow behind her brother, carrying a tray of soup and bread. He imagined that it would've been hard to convince Ryohei to let her in.

They both stopped and bowed towards the man. Kyoko's hands shook a bit, rattling the utensils.

"Lord Colonnello," Ryohei said in greeting

Tsuna froze. Colonnello, God of the Sea, Rain-Bringer, Protector of Purity and Fertility, and Father of all Sea Creatures and Beasts. He turned to the man— _god—_ who simply waved Ryohei off.

"Do what you need to and leave us," the god said.

Ryohei just nodded. He approached Tsuna wordlessly, lips pursed. The scar on his left temple looked darker underneath the soft shadows. There was a time when Ryohei and Tsuna were on decent terms, almost friendly. Now they treated each other like ghosts. Tsuna let the older man check his head, his skilled fingers pressing gently on the bandages before examining his neck.

"You'll live," was all Ryohei said as he pulled back. "You won't need any more salve."

Tsuna wasn't surprised. His healing rate was slightly abnormal, something his father had noticed when he accidentally cut his palm with a hunting knife. Most wounds would take weeks to heal but Tsuna would take only a few days. "Thank you," he said.

Ryohei just grunted. He glanced at Colonnello almost fearfully at the coarse response but the god's eyes were intense again, only studying Tsuna. "Don't venture in the woods anymore," he said. "I'm not wasting the herbs on anymore needless injuries."

"Brother," Kyoko said, placing the tray on Tsuna's lap. Her eyes flitted to Colonnello but the god's sole focus was on Tsuna, as if they were the only ones in the room. Cautiously, Kyoko reached out to touch Tsuna's shoulder and squeezed it in comfort. Ryohei tensed at the gesture but didn't speak a word. "I'm sorry about that, Tsuna. Father is sick so Ryohei isn't in the best mood."

Tsuna's brows furrowed. "The chief is sick?"

Kyoko nodded, her eyes downcast. "Since the other day. He has trouble breathing and is quite feverish. Actually, there are other villagers who have fallen ill with the same symptoms. Hana as well…"

"I'm sorry, Kyoko." And Tsuna meant it. With the darkness and lack of supplies in the village, he could only imagine the pressure Ryohei was under.

Kyoko shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about." Her eyes softened. "I'm glad you're alright, Tsuna. You scared me."

Tsuna looked up and met Kyoko's gentle gaze. His lips curled into a small smile, one that she returned easily. "Thank you," he said. "For being scared for me."

Kyoko huffed though her smile remained. "Of course. Don't make it too often."

Their small jest eased the tension in Tsuna's shoulders. "I make no promises."

"Well, better late than never."

"Kyoko," Ryohei said, cutting thorough their banter sharply. "Come. Leave him to rest."

His sister pursed her lips, clearly displeased at her brother's behavior, but nodded anyways. She looked to Tsuna. "I'll come back later," she said, ignoring Ryohei's scowl. "Rest now, Tsuna." She glanced at Colonnello. "You're in good hands. Let me know if you need anything."

Tsuna nodded. "Thank you." He licked his lips, a nervous tick. "I hope everyone gets better."

The siblings soon left with Ryohei ushering Kyoko and closing the door without a second glance. Silence gripped the small bedroom again though Tsuna could breathe this time. He stirred his spoon in the potato soup, the warm scent making his stomach lightly rumble.

"I apologize," he muttered. "I could not recognize you."

"It happens," Colonnello said lightly.

Tsuna frowned. "Then how could they have recognized you? You don't exactly look like how one might expect."

Colonnello smiled. "While we're amused to see how many variations of our appearances make it to the books and whatnot, there is a clear difference between us and you mortals." He shrugged. "I filled up their wells."

Tsuna almost choked on his spoonful. "Filled up their _what_?"

"Wells." Slowly, Colonnello sat back against his chair, his blue eyes never leaving Tsuna's face. "I gave them fresh water and might have made it rain a bit. It was the only way they would take you in." He tilted his head. "They treat you like an outsider. Why?"

It was an innocent question, unintended for real harm. Tsuna picked apart the bread mindlessly, not eating them. "That shouldn't be any of your concern. When will you go back and fix the world?"

Immediately, Colonnello scowled, making Tsuna flinch, but it was directed at the edge of his bed. "We can't," he said.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean we can't?"

The god didn't respond for a moment. His eyes grew distant, stormy, and Tsuna could imagine furious waves at sea, heavy rain that rattled against the ground like tiny glass. He grasped his chest, his spoon clattering on the tray, his heart hammering painfully against his chest. His lungs couldn't get any air. Cold water was filling his mouth, his nose, his ears—everything blurred. Soon, a soothing sensation, like lukewarm water, washed them all away and Tsuna was back in the bedroom again. A strong hand supported his back. It was then he realized how close Colonnello was.

"What did you feel?" the god murmured.

"Anger," Tsuna gasped out. "Wrath. I saw the—the ocean. The waves and all that rain. It felt like standing underneath needles. I couldn't breathe."

Colonnello hushed him gently. "I apologize," he whispered in Tsuna's ear. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Tsuna jerked out of his grasp, staring at him wide-eyed, and knocked the tray to the floor. "Why do you hold me like that? What did you do to me?"

"I won't hurt you," Colonnello said, raising his hands as if placating a terrified animal. "But understand that my anger is justified. You felt it, didn't you?"

Tsuna couldn't do anything but nod. His heart thumped hard against his chest and he forced himself to take some breaths to calm himself down. He thought of warm springs and a crown of flowers, the crisp scent of autumn, and his home's hearth. Conjuring what small comforts he had was enough to keep him anchored. He looked up, meeting Colonnello's gaze.

The god shook his head. "You don't even know what you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"And what am I?" Tsuna said forcefully. Talking riddles just gave him a headache.

Colonnello furrowed his brows and took deep breaths of his own. The brief pause allowed the god to regain his thoughts, and when he spoke, he sounded calmer though still troubled. "Allow me to explain," he said. "I won't trouble you with the beginning. We don't have time for that. We, the gods, didn't leave our posts or duties willingly. The situation is still murky at best and I intend to find out what is going on; so will the others. Do you remember how you broke me out of my curse, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna frowned. "Your curse?" He recalled the past events, his finger twitching for his knife when the creature's wail rang in his ears. No, it was before that—the blue orb. "I was scouting the woods to see if there was anything salvageable to bring back to the village and see the extent of the calamity. When I traveled west, I was about to return home when…I had a feeling."

He glanced at Colonnello whose scrutinizing gaze almost made him shudder. There were stories that said told of the sea god's volatile nature. On one hand, he could be gentle, calm, but on the other, he could create typhoons at sea and sink continents if angered.

"I've always had a better intuition than most people," Tsuna continued. "And that prevented me from returning home. I found an empty river and traveled towards the direction of the current until I found where it diverged. Then…I started to dig. That was how I unearthed the blue orb. It was buried underneath the dirt as if someone didn't want it to be found."

"And the wendigo attacked you then," Colonnello said.

Tsuna paled. "Wendigo?"

"How did you release me?"

"I—I smashed it, the orb."

Colonnello snorted. "Smashed it."

Tsuna was glad the room wasn't brightly-lit. He denied that he was blushing. "Yes, with my fist."

"Smashed it with your fist."

"Yes! It was either that or death! Besides, you look fine to me." It took a moment for him to realize he just lashed out at a god.

Surprisingly, Colonnello chuckled, taking it in good grace. "I jest, I jest. Calm yourself." He stood from the bed and started to pace, his boots soundless against the floor. He moved with fluid grace but with his back straight and hands clasped behind him, like a soldier. "If you were able to break my curse that easily, then there's only one way we can go about this."

Tsuna blinked. "I'm sorry, _we_?"

"Yes. No one but Kawahira can touch the orbs. They carry a part of our essence or what you mortals would call souls." Colonnello spat the High Priest's name out like it was poison. It did nothing to quell the churning in Tsuna's guts. "And from what I know, they're _unbreakable_. But here you are, saying that you break one with just your fist. Thank you by the way. I was never fond of sleeping, especially if it's unwilling."

"You're…welcome."

Colonnello nodded but didn't look up. "Since you've only found me means that the others are somewhere else in the world, scattered and hidden like I was. I'm unable to sense their presence or find any trails." He pursed his lips, though Tsuna didn't feel his overwhelming anger like before. It was there but suppressed, as if Colonnello was deliberately keeping it at bay for Tsuna's sake. He wasn't sure what to think of that. "But you can. You found me; now we need to find the others before everything becomes worse." He smiled wryly, facing Tsuna this time, shadows dancing softly across his too-perfect features. "It seems the fate of the world is quite literally in your hands, Tsunayoshi, or rather, your fists."

Tsuna didn't know what to wrap his mind around. The fact that he was talking face-to-face with a god or that this catastrophe was much worse than he had thought. He mentally smacked himself. What was _he_ thinking? As Colonnello had said, there was no time. There were many questions that were left unanswered but Tsuna supposed he could wait a little. He was patient.

"I'll do it," he said, making Colonnello blink in surprise. "I'll help you. Of course, there are questions I want to ask but like you said, this is…beyond us."

"That was quick," the god said. "I thought you'd consider it longer."

Tsuna shrugged. "It's not too complicated if you think about it. Besides, you offered a sensible solution and our interests are aligned." He rubbed his chin. "The issue is I'm not completely in control of my intuition. It doesn't appear when I ask for it. It just… _happens_."

Colonnello smiled. "It's no worry. I'm sure it knows when it's needed."

The complete trust the god had in Tsuna baffled him but he didn't comment lest they steer into unknown territory.

"The other problem," Tsuna said. "I don't know _where_ specifically the other gods are."

"I do."

Tsuna blinked. "You just said that you couldn't sense them."

"Yes, but I know where they are. We all do." Colonnello gazed out the window, his eyes solemn. "Luce had warned us before all this chaos happened, before she…"

Tsuna didn't speak for a moment. Gently, he lured the god out of likely gloomy memories. "Then we'll start from there," he said. "Do you know the closest god? Namimori is fairly remote as it is."

Slowly, Colonnello looked to him. His lips curled into a faint smile. "Yes, actually. Kokuyo."

Tsuna sighed. "That would take some time. On horse we can reach there in two days but on foot will take three or more." He ran a hand through his hair. "Though it'll take much longer with the darkness and if there are more…creatures lurking about. I doubt that wendigo was the only one."

Colonnello huffed a laugh. "True, but you'll be traveling with a god. We can get there before you can blink your pretty eyes."

* * *

After Tsuna got over his small embarrassment from the god's comment and slipped on his clothes, which were surprisingly clean and washed, they slipped out of the room and headed for the door when they realized no one else was present. The same darkness greeted them outside along with lit oil lanterns and bustling villagers. Everyone stopped and bowed when they saw Colonnello. The silence was uncomfortably eerie. No one spoke, not even a whisper.

Kyoko was the first to boldly approach them. She bowed towards the god. "Lord Colonnello, Tsuna."

"Kyoko," Tsuna said in return

The young woman peered at him from underneath her lashes. "You should be in bed and resting."

Tsuna shook his head. "There are other things that have to be taken care of. I'll be fine."

Kyoko chewed on her lip. "Tsuna…"

"I have to leave the village as soon as I can. I don't know when I'll be back but…"

Kyoko, bless her, seemed to understand what he was getting at. The fact that she just _knew_ was comforting. "I'll take care of him."

Tsuna could only give her a small smile in thanks. He glanced at the direction of his house, unable to make out its silhouette in the darkness, and the request to gather his hunting gear danced precariously on the tip of his tongue, until he remembered that they were most likely lost in the woods.

"Where are you going, Tsuna?" Kyoko's soft voice reeled him back to the present.

"Kokuyo," Tsuna said.

"Oh." Kyoko seemed to relax at that, and it was then that Tsuna realized none of the villagers were aware of what was going on. Kyoko probably thought that he would be back sooner than she thought. He looked behind him to meet Colonnello's stony gaze. The god didn't give any indication of sorts; he just watched Tsuna with curious, but guarded, shimmering eyes, studying him with unnerving interest.

Tsuna turned to Kyoko again, the only constant in his life, his lips pursed. "I have to go. Take care, Kyoko."

Before Kyoko could respond, the door to Chief Sasagawa's home creaked open. Ryohei walked down the small porch steps, the wood groaning softly underneath his boots, when he suddenly fell to his knees with a deep bow, startling about everyone in the vicinity.

"Brother!" Kyoko said, rushing to his side.

Tsuna could only step back, eyes flitting back and forth between the chief's son, who never subjugated himself to _anyone_ , and Colonnello. The god's countenance didn't change.

"Lord Colonnello," Ryohei said, ignoring his sister, "I beg of you to heal the sick. They lie in bed and there is nothing in our village anymore that will help them recover." There was a slight hitch in his rough voice but he didn't stop. "Though I don't know what has happened to anger you and the gods so, we have nothing to do with it. We're only a small village trying to make ends meet and though we're grateful for you filling our wells again, please take my humble plead into consideration before you leave."

Silence hung in the air. Tsuna stared down at the kneeling man and found the sight horribly wrong. Ryohei, the backbone of the village, bending over to the whims of a god, was foreign to him. The brunet hastily tried to remember the stories he had heard about Colonnello—they weren't helpful. The sea god loved the thrill of war and the rush of maiming his enemies with his renowned spear, Falco, which made him compatible with Lal Mirch, the warrior goddess of fire, that had prompted many stories alluding to a romantic relationship.

However, there was one story that had stuck. When the gypsies and outcasts were rounded up in the Millefiore Kingdom long ago, Sepira, the Sky Priestess at the time, had asked the gods for their help in aiding them. Only three responded. On the day of the mass execution, Fon, the wind god, had swooped down to the earth and whisked them away to an island Verde, the god of earth, had created just for them while Colonnello changed the currents of the sea to ward off any pursuers. The small island kingdom became known as Jura, slowly becoming a myth as no one was ever able to find it.

Would Colonnello bestow the same kindness like he did with the outcasts on Namimori? Tsuna could not tell.

It was then he realized that all of the villagers present had fallen onto their knees, pressing their heads onto their hands in a bow. When Tsuna caught a glimpse of Colonnello's face, outlined by shadows and soft lantern light, he saw nothing but a calm steadiness to the god's visage, eyes blank and brow relaxed. Briefly, he saw a fixed stone in the middle of turbulent currents, unmoving, flash before his eyes. It did nothing to assuage him.

"I am not Reborn," Colonnello finally said. "I—"

"You're a _god_ ," Ryohei snapped, making his sister and some villagers gasp. Even Tsuna widened his eyes despite sympathizing with the man's grief. "You have fought in wars with wounds that healed in an instant. There is water now in our wells. It's your _affinity_. Don't tell me that there's nothing you can do."

"My lord," Kyoko said quickly, "my brother doesn't mean the things he said. He's just emotional and in grief."

" _Just_ emotional? What about Father? What about _Hana_?"

Kyoko flinched and didn't utter another word.

"I am no healer," Colonnello finished, as if he was never interrupted. "I can only fill your wells. That is the only good will I can bestow upon you and your people, Sasagawa Ryohei."

Tsuna's senses tingled from the lie. He couldn't bring himself to ask why when Ryohei raised his head and looked Colonnello in the eye. The god didn't smite him or turn away. He stared right back. "Then please, fill our rivers and streams again so we can at least cultivate our gardens and herbs. I won't ask for anything else."

The answer was swift and brutal. "I cannot."

Tsuna's ears rang from another stretch of silence. His lungs constricted in his chest, and he wondered if this was him or Colonnello. "Why?" he heard himself say. _Why are you lying to us?_ went unasked.

"No amount of water can sustain life without the sun," Colonnello said, as if speaking to a child. His gaze shifted to Tsuna. "The earth is dying. If I fill your creeks, then everything will overflow and the village will drown. It also best not to venture in the woods anymore."

There was something Colonnello wasn't saying, something that didn't quite fit, but before Tsuna could voice his opinion, the god gripped his shoulder with a large hand. The touch made the hunter tense. "I have blessed your wells so they would never empty," Colonnello said, his voice still steady. "That is all I can give you."

Suddenly everything seemed to tilt and shift. Tsuna choked out a gasp when he felt a sharp blast of wind slam into his body. His lungs felt like they'd burst and then everything stilled again. Legs shaky, Tsuna stumbled away from Colonnello's grasp and vomited on the ground, which made the strange odor in the air worse. The pressure in his head made his eyes burn. Coughing, he spat to the side, almost falling over if the god hadn't steadied him by the elbow.

"I apologize." Tsuna looked at Colonnello in disbelief, which the god returned with a small rueful smile. "I forgot that this travel method wasn't suitable for mortals."

"You…" Tsuna wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking away. Taking a deep breath, he straightened himself, his steps still unsteady. Colonnello didn't move from his side. "Why did you lie to us?"

In an instant, a guarded look quickly gathered in Colonnello's eyes. "Does it matter? There is no time." He gestured at the vast expanse of darkness in front of them. "We are in Kokuyo now. Do you sense anything?"

Tsuna pulled his arm out from Colonnello's grip, his eyes narrowed. "There's something you're not telling me. Why did you lie to us? What are you hiding?"

Colonnello sighed and muttered to himself in the same ancient language again like in the woods. Shifting, he gripped Tsuna's shoulder again and gently guided him forward in the shadows. "I can't say."

"Can't or won't?" Tsuna said. "I'm only helping you because you're somehow inefficient in doing what you must. Why did you lie to us?"

Colonnello's hand tightened briefly, making Tsuna wince, but he didn't waver. For a moment, the god didn't speak, and when he did, his voice was the same placid tone as before in Namimori. It grated on Tsuna's nerves. "I have told you before that the gods have disappeared. Without them together as a whole, there would be no balance. I did not lie about the flood. What use will it be to the earth if there is no sun? Water may flow, but too much of it will eventually spill over. It would do more damage than good."

Tsuna fell quiet then. His lungs constricted again; it was then he realized that it was also Colonnello who had felt the same. Guilt—the god felt guilty. Though Colonnello seemed to deliberately leave some things out, Tsuna didn't push lest the god lashed out. Instead, he sighed and looked forward, not knowing what to look for.

"That wasn't what I meant," he said quietly. "You could've healed the sick."

Colonnello's lie was still persistent but had lost most of its grit. "I am not Reborn."

Tsuna didn't push. Something snapped crudely underneath his boot, and it didn't take long for him to figure out that he had stepped on human bone protruding from someone's arm, and that the peculiar odor he had smelt before was rotting flesh.

Kokuyo had fallen.

* * *

 **A/N Dun dun dunnn…**

 **Tsuna lives! Though neither of them are quite opening up to each other yet. Now we're off to find the other gods. Get your seatbelts ready, peeps.**

 **All the sunshine and rainbows in the world for my lovely beta, nico~**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Heavy hearts, like heavy clouds in the sky, are best relieved by the letting of a little water."_ – Christopher Morley

* * *

They wandered through Kokuyo with silent steps, mindful of the corpses and rotting animals. The dirt streets were empty, and no one left their homes to greet the unanticipated strangers. When Tsuna peered through one of the windows, he didn't see any candlelight or moving silhouettes. Colonnello waited for him at a respectable distance while Tsuna slowly grasped the fact that either the villagers had run away or were beneath his feet.

His ears rang from the stifling silence and he could barely heed his own breathing. Colonnello might as well be a moving statue. Neither of them spoke, though Tsuna followed the god obediently, his eyes adjusting well to the dark as he tried to map out their route. He didn't know how much time had passed while they wandered through Kokuyo's ruins, but a small tingle in the back of his mind made him pause.

Muscles tense, Tsuna looked towards where his intuition guided him, west from where he stood. "Co—My lord," he whispered. "There's something there."

Tsuna jumped when he felt the god appear so close by his side, their arms almost touching. "What?" the god said in an equally soft voice. "Do you sense another orb?"

Tsuna shook his head, even though the god might not be able to see it. "My instincts don't tell me what I'm supposed to find. They merely guide me."

Colonnello seemed to ponder on his words for a moment before he nodded, the motion faintly outlined in the darkness. "Then I will follow."

Shifting on his boots, Tsuna turned and let his feet lead the way. His fingers twitched by his side, eager to hold something to keep himself anchored. Though his shoulders were clothed, they felt bare and he briefly regretted throwing his cloak at the wendigo. It had been one of his few solaces. He flinched when Colonnello gripped his shoulder. "Let us go another way," the god said.

Tsuna furrowed his brows. "What? Why? We're going the right direction."

Colonnello's hand tightened briefly, making Tsuna wince. "Forget your intended path. We should go back to the village."

Tilting his head, Tsuna turned to peer behind Colonnello. An inky darkness greeted him but he could make out the faint outline of fences in the distance. They were really outside Kokuyo, he thought in surprise. Still, his senses tingled, gently urging him to continue on his original trail. "It's telling me to go."

Colonnello's voice tightened. "And I am ordering you to ignore it."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Ordering me?" He grabbed Colonnello's wrist and wrenched it away. The god surprisingly let go when Tsuna thought he'd offer more resistance. "No one _orders_ me to do anything. You may be a god but there are many things you don't know. Tell me then—why shouldn't I follow my hunch now? What if one of your gods is there?"

"They aren't," Colonnello said.

Tsuna quirked a brow, moving away before Colonnello could get a hold of him again. "That's a weak reason. You said you couldn't sense the other gods. Don't try lying to me because it won't work."

Colonnello sighed irritably. "We will go _back_ to the village."

" _You_ can, unless you can give me a better reason as to why I shouldn't keep going." Tsuna turned his back on the god, ignoring the other's ire. If Colonnello wanted to kill him, he could, but Tsuna knew he wouldn't. There was something strange about how Tsuna could be so attuned to the god's feelings. They shifted and churned uneasily like ocean waves, uncertain yet cross. "You act worse than a child, my lord." Tsuna nearly spat out the title but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to be the one giving in or resort to any pettiness.

After traveling further on his intended path, Tsuna sensed Colonnello not too far behind him and almost smiled. Almost. A sound rose in the distance. For a brief second, Tsuna thought he had imagined it but the far away noise ascended again— _thump, thump, thump._

"What the…" Tsuna picked up his pace to follow the sound. The dull bangs grew louder and louder with each step. Blood rushed in his ears and his heartbeat quickened. Dread coiled tightly in the pit of his stomach. He wished he had his bow and arrows with him.

"Help!" someone screamed out of reach. "Somebody, _please_!"

Tsuna's breath hitched before he broke out into a run, dodging thin trees along the way. The stench of burnt hay and manure permeated the air. His mind buzzed louder and louder. And then, it fell quiet. Tsuna held his breath, the motion almost suffocating his lungs, when he heard angry snarls some feet away. Wendigos—and there were five of them. Their claws scratched loudly against wood—Tsuna could make out the dim framework of a barn—and one of them tried ramming itself against the door. Another bout of muffled screams came from inside.

Suddenly, the wendigos stopped. The two that were clawing through the roof sniffed the air, their tiny heads looking every which way before settling in Tsuna's direction. The hunter didn't move, not even so much as twitched. His intuition hummed oddly in comfort just as the monsters screeched and quickly bounded for their new prey.

Snarling, one of them leapt for his head, mouth gaping and claws bared, but never even touched him when something zipped through the air and pierced the screaming wendigo to the ground. Columns of water burst forth from the ground, soaking the others and knocking them away. Colonnello appeared in front of Tsuna seemingly out of nowhere and jerked his spear from the ground. The fallen wendigo had disappeared.

"You knew they were here," Tsuna murmured, blinking when he felt something drip on his face. He couldn't tell if it was water or blood.

Colonnello didn't turn to face him. "We will go back to Kokuyo."

"There are people inside."

Colonnello clicked his tongue. "Then let them find their way back." He whirled around quickly, making Tsuna slightly tense. "I have killed the creatures before they could eat you. I'm sure you won't find it comfortable in a wendigo's stomach. Why won't you listen to what I say?"

Tsuna clenched his hands into fists. His nails dug harshly into his palms, cutting into skin. "There must be a reason why I was led here, just like how there was a reason I found you and broke your curse. Don't you trust me?"

"No," Colonnello said through gritted teeth. Tsuna widened his eyes as if he'd been slapped. "I don't trust you, not after you purposely disobeyed me."

An unsettling silence stretched between them. Tsuna swayed on his feet but managed to keep standing under Colonnello's furious gaze. His eyes were dark, almost darker than the shadows, and Tsuna felt as if he was being tossed around by violent waves. Every breath he took was like being submerged underwater, painful and nearly impossible.

"Why don't you want to help them?" Tsuna gasped out.

Slowly, the anger subsided before a creak drew their attention to the barn. Tsuna swallowed the small lump of fear in his throat; it settled like stone in his stomach. Again, he had forgotten that Colonnello was a god and he was a mortal. It was difficult to keep in mind when the god felt like humans did, his emotions visceral and heartrending just like anyone else's.

"W—What happened?" someone whispered. "Are they gone?"

Colonnello tugged Tsuna close to his chest and quickly hid behind a tree. The hunter could barely breathe with his face pressed close against the soft wool of Colonello's tunic. The god's scent was comforting, eroding the tension in his body like soothing rain.

"Where's the lantern?"

"Broken." This one, a man, sounded hurt from his labored breathing.

"Why…is the ground wet?"

"See, I _told_ you I heard water outside. I'm not _deaf_."

"Don't be ridiculous, Koyo. That's not possible. The rivers are all dried up and there are no geysers here."

"Then why is the ground fucking wet, Julie?"

"Shut up, Koyo," a woman hissed. "The wendigos might still be around."

Reluctantly, Tsuna relaxed in Colonello's arms before a rush of wind slammed into them. It ended quickly just as it appeared. Tsuna tried to pull away, feeling nauseous from the abrupt teleportation, but Colonnello held onto him and murmured something soothingly in his ear, his hot breath ghosting his skin. The words were jumbled and Tsuna could barely comprehend what the god was saying; he gasped when a cool sensation washed over him, easing his dizziness gently like sweet rain.

"Better?" Colonnello murmured.

Tsuna couldn't find the words to speak, so he just nodded. For a moment, neither of them moved. Releasing a shaky breath, Tsuna finally stepped back, Colonnello allowing him. His feet were steadier this time but his heart was erratic, thumping hard and fast against his chest. He wondered if Colonnello could hear it. He couldn't see the god's face clearly to know.

"You knew they were there," Tsuna said softly.

Colonnello didn't respond.

"I don't understand why you didn't want to help them, just like with Namimori."

"And what would you have done?" Colonnello said tersely. The god was just as moody as the tales had told. "You have no weapons and apparently no sense. Your foolish bravery and recklessness can only get you so far."

"I had you. I knew you would come." Tsuna looked away, busying himself to familiarize himself with the new terrain. They were in Kokuyo again, amidst the rot and corpses. Briefly, he thought of returning to Colonnello's arms again, to breathe in his much more pleasant scent, but quickly crushed the thought, mortified that it even formed in the first place. What was wrong with him? "Where are we now?"

Colonnello was quiet for a moment before saying, "Further east of Kokuyo."

Tsuna pursed his lips. "You said that you knew where the gods were. Why didn't you just take us to them directly?"

Colonnello sighed. "Luce only told us which village we would end up in, not _where_ in the villages." He paused for a moment. "She had mentioned that we wouldn't need to know. There would be someone else who would. I suppose she meant you instead of little Aria." There was a soft fondness in his voice when he spoke the name of the Sky Priestess' daughter. Tsuna ignored how it vaguely stung.

"And here I am," he muttered. "Then what am I supposed to do? I don't just _feel_ things when I want to. You know the lands, right? Where would this—this god be? I mean, I found _you_ in a creek."

"One creek among many," Colonnello said, peeved again. "And if it weren't for your ability, it would've been sheer dumb luck. I know the continents and where kingdoms are, but I'm not that intimate with the earth like Verde is. I only know where the water runs through."

Tsuna ran a hand through his hair, resisting the temptation to tear it all from his head. Alright well, if Luce had spilled a little bit more of her prophecies this would be much easier. His intuition didn't spark at the moment, making him all the more frustrated. He inhaled deeply and forced himself to calm down. He needed a clear head. "Do you at least know which god we're looking for here?" he said.

"Yes," Colonnello said. "Viper. Why?"

Tsuna tapped his chin in thought. Viper, the God of Magic, Master of Illusions, Star-Forger, and Guardian of the Crossroads. They were also known by another name, Mammon, for their greed of hefty sacrifices and riches. Their most famous story was their legendary battle with Fon, who had practiced and learned all different kinds of martial arts from the mortals. The details were vague to Tsuna—he hadn't understood much of it when he was a child; something to do with how illusions were superior to human combat—but the gods ended in a tie while somehow creating the planets in the process. Their fight lasted four months.

"I found you in a creek," Tsuna said, slowly trying to piece things together. "Your natural affinity, water. It could have been chance, and though Namimori isn't near any seas, you were found where there was supposed to be water. Our creeks are pretty fresh."

Colonnello hummed to himself, his feet shifting on the dense dirt. "Then Luce must have done us a greater service than we thought."

When he spoke, his voice was much softer, more forlorn. Tsuna resisted the urge to comfort him. He felt like he was drifting along calm, dead seas. Distantly, he found himself missing the movement of the waves, the way they pushed and pulled—it would have signified life. Now, Colonnello was stagnant in his grief.

"You could have been at the bottom of the ocean," Tsuna said in an equally quiet tone. "Far from where I could reach you." He licked his lips to keep his tongue from asking if that was how Luce died, fighting for the gods she served until the very end. Another time, he thought. At their own pace. Someday, Colonnello, the gods, would tell him and he would wait.

"Yes," Colonnello said, almost hoarsely. "Though I love the seas, I do enjoy the sun sometimes." Tsuna huffed a small laugh when the god groaned. "I cannot believe that I'm admitting to missing _Reborn_ of all people. Swear that you won't tell him. There's no more reason to make him more infuriating."

Tsuna placed his hand over his heart, humoring the god. "I swear it."

"Good boy."

Tsuna scowled. "I'll let him know about your secret love."

Colonnello laughed despite himself. "I jest, I jest, Tsunayoshi. I can guarantee that even you won't be fond of meeting him."

"We'll see," Tsuna said, though his tone lost most of his bite. A brief moment of silence passed, surprisingly, more comfortable than the last. Turning marginally, Tsuna gazed into the darkness, catching the dim silhouette of sprawled corpses. He vaguely wondered if they were killed or died from starvation. The latter was more merciful. "You can just call me Tsuna." He grimaced. "Tsunayoshi is too long."

"Ah," Colonnello said, "and I thought it would take days for you to finally propose it. I quite agree. It's a mouthful. You can just call me Colonnello. I'm not fond of the formalities."

Tsuna widened his eyes when warmth pulsed in his chest. Some latent force inside him purred in delight at the familiarity of using their personal names. "But you're a god. I couldn't."

"You can." If Tsuna could see Colonnello more clearly, he could imagine the twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

"Still…"

"You were going somewhere with your theory. What is it that you were trying to say?"

Tsuna was almost grateful at the change in topic. Colonnello showed some surprising tact when he wanted to. Before he could speak, however, the light thud of footsteps made him tense. The god mumbled a curse at his carelessness but it was too late. The creak of a lantern sounded closer.

"W—Who's there?" The person sounded young, about Tsuna's age, and male. "Don't bother hiding. I heard your voices."

Tsuna raised an arm to stop Colonnello from transporting them elsewhere and shook his head. His mind tingled. There was no danger. "Yes," he said. "And you are…?"

A young man emerged from a house's rubbles, his boots crunching against debris loudly. Tsuna winced and hoped that it wouldn't attract attention of lurking creatures. The lantern's glow lifted with the man's arm, revealing a pale face with red hair and eyes. Though he looked sickly, the young man wore clothes befitting of a nobleman: a long maroon coat and trousers. "You're not from here," he said, stifling a cough behind his fist.

"We're not," Tsuna said. "We just—"

He tensed. Something had moved, or was that just his imagination? His guts clenched, telling him it definitely wasn't. A soft growl came from the corpse, and a loud ringing noise sounded from the distance followed by the rattling of bones. The nobleman paled. "I—It's the Gashadokuro," he whispered.

Tsuna inhaled sharply. The Gashadokuro was a giant skeletal demon formed by the victim souls of famine. If a wendigo could appear, then the present darkness and human suffering were perfect for other creatures to appear as well. That didn't comfort Tsuna either way.

"We need to get out of here," the nobleman said. "Follow me."

When the man dashed off, Tsuna glanced up at Colonnello. His intuition urged him to follow. "There is a reason I was able to find you," he said. "So there must be a reason why we should follow him."

The god's response was only a sigh. "Then hurry. The wendigo is close to awakening."

Tsuna took off, following the nobleman's loud footsteps. It didn't take long for him to catch up with the panting man. His lantern swayed and creaked, a bob of yellow light in the darkness. "I hope you know where you're going," Tsuna said.

"I've walked these paths many times," the noble said, panting heavily. "How can I not know my own home?"

Tsuna's senses went haywire and immediately, he shoved the other man to the ground when something swiped over their heads. They tumbled over each other on hard dirt before ending up in a messy sprawl, the nobleman landing on Tsuna's stomach. Hissing in pain from the throbbing in the back of his head, Tsuna braced himself up on his elbows to check the nobleman. "Are you alright?"

Despite their fall, the nobleman hadn't let go of his lantern, his grip tightening on the metal handle like a lifeline. From the glow, Tsuna could see the man flush, making his eyes and hair stand out more. "I—I'm fine," he mumbled, scrambling to his feet clumsily.

Tsuna followed suit with more grace, though he swayed a bit from the pounding in his head wound. He hoped that he wasn't bleeding. The bandages were still intact. Suddenly, the nobleman gasped. When Tsuna followed his line of sight, his breath hitched. A large skeleton, taller than the trees, loomed over them, its teeth and bones rattling with sharp clicks. Tsuna didn't even hear the creature _move_. Gritting his teeth, he turned and ran the other way. "We need to move!"

When he didn't hear footsteps behind him, Tsuna peered over his shoulder and stopped short. The nobleman hadn't moved—it was more like he couldn't. He stood frozen in terror, his eyes vacant, as he stared up at the Gashadokuro. Terror had taken a tight hold of him, locking him in place. The demon's eye sockets bored into his small body, never straying its gaze; its bloody teeth clacked together in an almost soothing rhythm, the clicks rebounding loudly in Tsuna's skull.

He snapped out of the strange spell when he saw the Gashadokuro's large bony hand reach for the noble. His legs immediately broke out into a run. He had time. He could make it. "Colonnello!"

Tsuna slammed into the man, forcing both of them to the ground. He shuddered when the Gashadokuro's fingers brushed his hair, then tightly gripping nothing but air. The men rolled on the ground again just as Colonnello appeared above the demon with Falco in his hand. A hushed roar emitted from the spear, like rising tides, before the god stabbed downwards, dragging Falco down the skeletal demon with ease.

The nobleman gasped in awe by Tsuna's side. Uttering a guttural moan, the Gashadokuro swayed on its long bony legs, then fell slowly, its body dissolving into nothing but ashes. Colonnello appeared in front of the slumped men, his face blank; yet Tsuna could tell he wasn't amused. Falco was gone from his hand.

Heavy silence hung in the air. Tentatively, Tsuna shook the nobleman's shoulder. "If you could get off my legs…"

The other man tensed before quickly standing. "O—Oh, my apologies."

Tsuna huffed a short laugh, unconsciously taking Colonnello's outstretched hand to stand. The nobleman's clumsiness was oddly endearing. He ignored how close he stood to Colonnello and the way the god's hand brushed gently against the back of his head.

"I think…this is the part where we exchange names," the nobleman wheezed out. "Thank you. You and your companion saved my life—twice." He laughed sheepishly.

Tsuna smiled. "Perhaps. Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

The nobleman dusted off his coat. "Enma. Enma Cozarto."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the Cozarto Manor. Tsuna had heard of them in Namimori. They were one of the three noble families that lived south of Vongola—Cozarto, Hibari, and Mochida. The other two resided in Midori, the largest village in the southern regions, and were known to squabble frequently. The Cozarto family had a kinder reputation, and when Tsuna stepped inside their home, he knew it to be true.

The sound of chatter from the parlor almost eased the tension in Tsuna's body. He estimated at least a dozen or more people. The house was brightly-lit with candle chandeliers hanging from pale ceilings and ornate furnishings that provided more of a homey feel than a stifling one. A long stairwell led to the upper balcony and Tsuna didn't doubt that there were more.

He looked down at his dirty boots, regretful of how they soiled the fine carpets, but Enma didn't comment on it and just gave him a kind smile, almost shy, as he quietly closed the door behind him. Under the lights, he looked more human, even handsome, but all the more sickly. "Come," he murmured, leading them to the stairwell. "My room is this way. No one will check there."

Tsuna wasn't sure why Enma took such measures to hide them but the gesture was much-appreciated. His stomach rumbled at the thought of food. He had only taken small sips from Kyoko's potato soup; the sudden memory made his heart ache. He missed his home, lying by the fireplace with Natsu by his side and hunting in the woods. Hopefully, Kyoko could preserve what was left of his companion.

Colonnello wasn't too far behind him, his steps silent against the carpeted stairs, though Tsuna caught him glancing at some paintings they passed by; one was of the Sky Temple, home to the Sky Priestesses. Residing on a lovely mountain, it wasn't quite as large as he'd thought, but it emanated a grand presence with its beautifully-crafted gold columns, a shade paler than the brilliant sun, and white dome-ceilings. Tsuna wasn't sure if a painting of a Sky Temple was customary for the rich, but it was pleasing to look at nonetheless. Colonnello's eyes lingered on that one the longest.

Enma guided them through the second floor, hiding his coughs behind a fist. He mumbled apologies but Tsuna just offered him a small smile. Soon, they arrived at a fine oak door. Turning the bronze handle, Enma pushed the door open and ushered them inside. His bedroom was about the size of Tsuna's home, maybe bigger. The maroon drapes were closed over the tall windows and there were several lit candles propped on sturdy drawers; a writing table near the windows was stacked with books and half-written letters. Tsuna wondered who they were for.

"Apologies," Enma said, his cheeks red. "My room isn't the cleanest but do make yourself comfortable." He coughed behind his fist, his eyes flitting nervously towards Colonnello. "Erm, I'll be back in a moment. We have some leftovers from lun—"

"Brother!" a childish voice said from the doorway.

Eyes widening, Enma let out an unmanly squeak and quickly closed the door shut. Colonnello snorted but closed his mouth when Tsuna gave him a look. The god simply huffed and plopped gracelessly on Enma's large bed, wrinkling the red sheets.

"Mami!" Enma spoke from outside. "What are you doing here?"

"Mama called for you," his little sister said, giggling. "Adelheid and the others came back, too! They're talking to Papa and did you know? Koyo said he heard _water_! That's good news, right?" Quickly, she became solemn. "Are you okay, Brother? Are your coughs better?"

Enma chuckled sheepishly. "I'm fine, Mami. Let's go and see what Mama wants."

"Okay! Oh, why are your clothes so dirty, Brother?"

Enma tried to hide his discomfort with a laugh. "It's nothing."

Their voices soon faded down the hall, their footsteps growing quieter, until a hush fell. Tsuna finally let himself breathe when the siblings had gone, then collapsed on one of Enma's plush chairs, almost groaning from the comfort. His whole body ached after the adrenaline wore off and all he wanted was a hot bath.

"You're awfully dramatic," he said, rubbing his face with a sigh. "I thought you were with us while we ran."

Running a hand through his hair, Colonnello turned his head to look at Tsuna. His eyes shifted to a dark blue, almost navy. "I was," he said blankly. "And I saved your lives."

Tsuna pursed his lips but didn't push further. He stood up and walked towards the mirror near the dresser. Gently, he traced the dirty bandages wrapped around his head. Dirt and muck were streaked over his clothes, which were somehow intact. He hissed softly when he touched the tender wound behind his head. When he pulled his hand away, there were fresh blood coating his fingertips. Hopefully Enma had some extra bandages and salve.

He tensed when Colonnello stalked silently behind him. Wordlessly, the god reached out and touched his wound, the heat of his touch almost burning through the bandages. Tsuna inhaled sharply when Colonnello started to murmur words in his foreign tongue. Something cold spread across his head, soothing the pain. Faintly, he could feel his cut skin knitting back together again. It was a strange sensation, something that was immediately appeased by another rush of coldness. It felt like his head was being doused with water, both inside and out, and the feeling had even spread to his fingertips, cleaning the blood.

Finally Colonnello pulled his hand away. "Is that better?"

It took a moment for Tsuna to gather himself together. He still felt light-headed from Colonnello's healing, pleasantly so. "Yes," he said almost breathlessly. "Thank you." Then the weight of the moment struck him like a pile of stones. "You can _heal_." Colonnello turned to move away but Tsuna grabbed his wrist before he could. "Why didn't you heal the sick in Namimori?"

"Why do you wish to help the people who treat you like filth?" Colonello snapped, making Tsuna flinch. "Why does your heart bleed for those that barely even acknowledge you exist? If I hadn't filled up their wells or told them who I was, I can guarantee that they would have left you to die."

Stunned silence hung in the air, heavy and repressive. Tsuna slowly let go of Colonnello's wrist, his hands going slack by his side. "Still," he whispered, "you could've helped them."

"I couldn't risk healing them if it would draw Kawahira's attention," the god said. "I cannot use the full extent of my powers without outing ourselves." He scowled at the beige walls. "I have been holding myself back this whole time. Will you blame me for that? If Kawahira knew I was back, what do you think he would do? And you"—Colonnello looked back at him, his eyes blazing—"You were never supposed to be alive."

The words stung, pricking Tsuna's chest like needles. His throat clicked when he swallowed. Colonnello wasn't telling him the whole truth but his last words were. Tsuna inhaled through his nose, trying to keep his roiling emotions at bay. He thought of Natsu and imagined the lion's calming purrs to anchor him. "Then tell me," he said, his voice levelled. "Why did Kawahira curse all of you? What will he do if he finds you?"

Colonnello's hands curled into fists by his side. His knuckles turned white. "I don't know any more than I do now," he said tightly. "All I know is that Luce had warned us to never let Kawahira find us—or you. Maybe the others would know more but…I don't." It was an excruciating admission of vulnerability for the god, and it seemed to pain him when he said, "Do not give me your _pity_. That is the last thing I need."

"I can't say that I understand what you've been through," Tsuna said slowly, gauging Colonnello's response carefully as if he were prey. It was the only way he knew how to approach people, always wary and bracing himself for what came next, which was usually painful. He found himself missing Kyoko, who could have anyone spilling out their worries and secrets with envious ease, and wished that they had spent more time together. She would've known what to do, but she wasn't here.

"I'll admit that people aren't my fortitude but I'm not pitying you. I'm trying to understand and to be honest, you're not much help there. Though we haven't spent much time together, I…know I can trust you." Tsuna's lips twitched into a slight smile. "I have my own conflicting thoughts about it, but my gut tells me that I can trust you. It's tentative at best. There are still many questions I want to ask but maybe another time, when you're ready. I can be patient."

Colonnello stared at him for a moment. His eyes shimmered between light, dark, light, dark so quickly that Tsuna almost felt dizzy from watching the rapidly shifting tides. Finally, they settled on a light blue, probably the lightest that Tsuna had ever seen from him. Colonnello's lips curled into a soft smile. "You are quite a find, Tsuna," he said. "I am glad it was you who found me."

The words brought a small blush to Tsuna's cheeks. He looked away quickly from amused blue eyes. "Talking sweet won't get you anywhere," he tried to say seriously. Of course the sea god was a notorious flirt. Wonderful—but there were no stories where he was ever with…a _man_. "I can only be patient for so long."

"Would you wait so long for me?" Colonnello said teasingly.

Tsuna couldn't suppress the shiver in his body this time. His cheeks felt awfully warm, almost as hot as the candle flames. "We'll see," he said, grateful his voice didn't crack.

The door opened then before Enma clambered inside with a tray of food. There were three bowls of beef stew and bread along with cups of water. He shook his head when Tsuna tried to help. "No, no," he said. "You are my guests. Please sit. Make yourself comfortable." He placed the tray on his writing desk and proceeded to move the books to the floor. "You can go ahead and eat first."

Tsuna rolled his eyes when Colonnello pulled out a chair for him but sat down nonetheless. The god followed suit on another seat beside him. Though it seemed rude to eat by himself while Enma scurried about with his papers and books, the soups smelled delicious and Tsuna couldn't resist. Lifting a spoon, he scooped up some stew and blew it gently before taking a sip. The taste was rich and savory, and Tsuna found himself finishing his food within minutes. He licked his lips, already missing the stew, and blinked when Colonnello pushed his own bowl towards him.

"Take it," he said. "I don't need to eat."

Tsuna flushed but accepted the bowl with murmured thanks. He quickly finished it before Enma returned from his absurdly large wardrobe. Panting, the red-haired man smiled and sat down on Tsuna's other side. "Apologies for all that," he said, not commenting on the two empty bowls. "I hope the stews were to your liking."

"Yes," Tsuna said, "they were. Did your mother cook them?"

Enma laughed. With more color in his cheeks, he seemed healthier. "Oh no, my mother is a hopeless cook. My friend, Rauji, cooked the food. He's probably the only one here who can cook well."

Tsuna set his spoon down on the tray. "It's kind of you to help them, the villagers."

Enma huffed lightly while stirring his own stew. He didn't meet Tsuna's gaze. "It was my father's idea," he said. "When the darkness fell, everyone panicked." He frowned. "Some managed to leave but I'm not sure where they've gone or if they…managed to go far enough. There hasn't been any word from Highfather Talbot either." When Enma looked up, there was a flicker of hope in his eyes. "But I know now that we don't need to worry any longer."

Though he didn't say it outright, Tsuna could tell that he knew of Colonnello's identity. "Why won't you tell the others?" he couldn't help but ask.

Enma smiled. "It's not in my place to tell, though it _would_ bring the people some comfort." He paused to cough in his napkin. "And I doubt either of you would want to be delayed."

Tsuna didn't know what to say. Enma was peculiar but he sensed no ill-will from the man, more like an odd sort of kinship. It was…nice.

"Yes," Colonnello suddenly spoke up, his eyes trained intently on Tsuna. "We wouldn't."

Enma fidgeted in his seat and tried to look anywhere else but the god. "Ah, yes. Is there…a reason why you're in Kokuyo, my lord?" At Colonnello's impassive stare, he tensed and looked down at his bowl again. "Apologies. I, well, if you need any assistance, I will be more than happy to help." He quickly added, "Not that you would need any, of course! I just wanted to repay you for saving my life, and also my friends. I've heard from them, you know? With the wendigos." He laughed awkwardly to ease the tension.

Tsuna gave Colonnello a look before gathering his thoughts again. They couldn't stay long in the Cozarto Manor. Time was ticking relentlessly against them and Tsuna tried to quickly piece together why his instincts led him to Enma. Suddenly, his earlier epiphany struck him again. "Kokuyo," he said. "What is it known for?"

Enma blinked. "O—Oh, well, we export some wine. Our vineyards are unique, though most of our trade comes from our minerals." He coughed again. "We provide probably half of the kingdom's jewels."

Colonnello seemed to catch on to what Tsuna was thinking. He straightened in his seat. "You have mines here then," he said.

"And mines have groundwater," Tsuna finished.

Enma widened his eyes. "You're—You're not thinking of going there, right? It's not safe." He coughed into his napkin before grabbing his cup. "We lost most of our miners and the few we have here are sick. No one would be able to guide you inside. I also doubt anyone would…"

Colonnello breathed in deeply through his nose and closed his eyes. Tsuna shrugged with a crooked smile. "We won't have to."

"But there's no water anywhere," Enma said.

"I have a better memory than most would believe," Colonnello murmured almost petulantly.

None of the men spoke, leaving the god to focus on his task. Finally, Colonnello opened his eyes; they were murky for a moment, almost gray, before returning to a lighter shade of blue. "There are four mines in the village. One is larger than the others."

Tsuna blanched at the thought of being teleported to four different locations. He jumped a bit when Colonnello placed a hand on his knee in comfort. _You have me_ , hung between them, making Tsuna relax.

"I—I'm not sure what you're looking for," Enma said, breaking their gazes. "But, the mining men here told us that there might have been something in one of the mines. They weren't sure but they believe it was a dragon."

Tsuna blinked. "A dragon?"

Enma nodded. "I'm not sure if I can believe them but I haven't been able to go near the sites so I wouldn't know. It might not be true…"

"Where?" Colonnello said, making Enma tense from the attention.

"Oh, um, the one farther north. It's at the end of a river."

Colonnello stood up. "Then we will go there."

"Wait," Tsuna said, raising a brow, "how are you sure that's the right place?"

"Namimori isn't the first place anyone would think of if they wanted to find me." Colonnello smiled. "And even in a paralyzed state, they would most definitely attract dragons. They created them, remember?"

Tsuna sighed when the prickling in his mind agreed with what Colonnello said. "Fine."

"Wait!" Enma said, standing up from his seat. "There is something I'd like to give you."

He rushed to his bed and kneeled to pull something from underneath. Tsuna and Colonnello exchanged curious glances before Enma returned with a small box that had a peculiar insignia carved on top. Colonnello's breath hitched. "How…?" he said.

Tsuna looked at him, confused, until Enma spoke, "My many greats-grandfather held onto this. It was passed down the family and I happened to find it in the attic some years ago." He chuckled. "Though I was never able to open it. I don't think anyone could."

Tsuna widened his eyes. "Are you trying to give me your family _heirloom_?"

"No," Colonnello said, stepping forward. "This insignia is not of the Cozartos."

Tsuna studied the sturdy box closer. The crest engraved in the fine wood represented a clam shell with wings above two swords; in the center was an oddly-shaped flame. He had never seen the emblem before but it felt strangely familiar. Innately, Tsuna reached out to touch the box, brushing his fingertips against the wood, when a small click came from within. The top popped open. Inside were a pair of black, metal-clad gloves with the same insignia of the box etched in the middle. Next to them was a beautiful orange ring that shimmered under the light.

"What—What is this?" Tsuna breathed out.

Enma smiled almost proudly. "I think they're finally in the right hands. Take them."

"What? I can't just take them!"

Tsuna tensed a bit when Enma levelled him with a stern look. It felt like he was seeing a ghost from a past he didn't remember. "You can," Enma said, pushing the box towards him. "And you should. They rightfully belong to you. I know it." He smiled apologetically. "It would've been useless to me anyways. You opened it up on the first try. I tried to throw it off the roof once. My father never let me hear the end of it."

Tsuna's intuition practically sang when he reached out for the ring and gloves. They felt weightless in his hands and oh, so _right_. He put on the gloves first and flexed his fingers inside the metal bits, admiring at how perfectly they fit, as if they were truly made for him. Before he could touch the ring, Colonnello reached for it first and took his right hand almost gently in his, then slipped the ring on his finger. Tsuna turned a bit red despite himself.

Colonnello smiled mischievously. "It's perfect," he said.

Tsuna couldn't help but grudgingly agree. He turned to Enma, who was looking elsewhere with a deep blush. "Thank you, Enma."

Enma nodded. "Of course. You best be off now." He smiled a bit. "I'm not exactly the greatest liar and Adelheid would come snoop around soon even if I was here."

Tsuna smiled in return, feeling lighter than he had in days. "Right."

"I wish you the best of luck, and hopefully, we'll see each other again."

Everything distorted before Tsuna could answer. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his stomach churn in nauseating twists, as a gust of wind rushed against him. When the motion stopped and he touched solid ground, he swayed on his feet, his head spinning. Colonnello whispered soothing words in his ear again, calming him down with his magic.

"Is there any other way to travel than this?" Tsuna said, leaning on the god for support.

Chuckling, Colonnello supported him up by the waist and led him through another sea of darkness again. "I'm afraid not."

"If I found out there was, I will gut you."

"You can try."

Sighing, Tsuna managed to eventually walk on his own but didn't stray too far from Colonnello. He had no doubt that they were in a mine; however, the overwhelming smell of blood and rot made him briefly reconsider. When he reached out to touch the walls, he felt jagged rocks and small indents in-between. He had never been in a mine before or even saw precious gems in person. If he was in more favorable situations, he would've appreciated the novelty. For now, he could only think about the task at hand.

"Are dragons really like what the stories have told?" Tsuna whispered.

"And what do the stories tell?" Colonnello sounded amused, as if they weren't walking casually to their possible deaths.

Tsuna deadpanned. "Oh you know, massive lizards with wings that can breathe fire."

Colonnello scoffed. "Sometimes you mortals lack imagination."

A chill crawled up Tsuna's spine. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

He could sense Colonnello grinning, the bastard. "I jest." Though it was the truth, it didn't make Tsuna feel any better.

Suddenly, Tsuna sensed them approaching a gaping entrance. He stepped over the large rubble underneath his feet, using the wall as purchase, before a horrible odor wafted in his nose. Colonnello suddenly grabbed him and leapt high in the air as a loud snarl echoed in the chambers. A stream of blue fire roared towards their previous spot. The brief light revealed naked women strewn across the bloody floor, their flesh burnt and stomachs torn open. Tsuna barely had time to process the sight when Colonnello landed and pushed him behind his back. The tingling in the back of his mind redirected his attention to a large dark pile some feet away. Falco materialized in Colonnello's hand when the dragon roared, making Tsuna cover his ears.

He could see wisps of blue fire gathering in its wide mouth, illuminating its long jagged teeth. Colonnello struck the end of his spear in the floor. The ground rumbled and shook, making Tsuna stagger and hold onto Colonnello for support. The dragon screeched before releasing its breath of fire just as a column of water burst from the ground. A hiss emanated from the sudden contact whilst hot steam billowed against Tsuna's feet. He could feel the heat through his clothes.

"Tsuna!" Colonnello said, redirecting the water to wrap around the dragon. "Is it here?"

"Y—Yes!" Tsuna pointed at the dark pile. "I can sense it! It's in there!"

The dragon's screams dissolved into choked gurgles when it slowly suffocated in Colonnello's watery prison. Tsuna quickly dashed forward, trying hard not to trip over bones and limbs. He nearly retched when he drew closer to the pile. Oh gods, it was all _corpses_. He had hoped that it was heaps of gems but no. Fucking corpses.

Swallowing some bile, Tsuna forced himself to pry severed limbs and push heads away with as much respect as he could. The odor of burnt and decaying flesh was too much, and Tsuna turned his head away for a moment to breathe. He coughed into his arms, trying to think of more pleasant things, remember Colonnello's fresh scent. It suddenly came true when the god appeared by his side.

"It's under th—" Tsuna suddenly tensed, his guts coiling in dread. His senses went haywire and he looked up when another screech sounded in the distance. "There's _more_ of them?"

Colonnello cursed and summoned another gush of water from the ground, sending it up to meet another stream of blue fire spiraling towards them. "The mother isn't happy," he muttered.

"How can you tell?" Tsuna said, nearly hysterical.

"Just find it! I'll keep her distracted!"

Colonnello suddenly vanished, leaving Tsuna alone with the pile of dead again. Letting out a frustrated cry, Tsuna just plowed through bones and limbs with mumbled apologies. "Fuck me," he spat. "Fucking ridiculous." He hoped he was rewarded somehow at the end of this whole thing, _handsomely_. He glanced at the dragon's limp corpse from the corner of his eyes. "What, your mother didn't want you touching her precious jewelry? You wanted to hoard people instead?"

He froze when he sensed a dark presence. A rumbling growl made his blood run cold. Shit. Quickly, Tsuna leapt to the side and rolled away before a surge of blue fire incinerated the pile of corpses. He gagged from the putrid stench and staggered to his feet. Something large towered above him, slithering closer with each heavy step.

He raised his hands instinctively just as the other dragon bellowed a torrent of flames. Tsuna gaped when the runes on his gloves glowed orange before he released a roar of fire. The two infernos clashed, sending sparks everywhere. Tsuna gritted his teeth from the exertion, his boots sliding back from the sheer force of the dragon's own fire. Sweat dripped from his forehead, dribbling down his chin.

He wasn't going to die, not now. He was going to get the blasted orb and release Viper, just like how he was going to free the other gods. And if he was going to be killed now, then he didn't deserve any of this. With a loud cry, Tsuna snapped his gaze towards the dragon and willed himself to release more fire. His amber eyes glowed while the sealed power within him started to break free. Orange flames pushed against the blue ones and _surged_. He heard Colonnello yell, " _Tsuna!_ ", in the background but continued to push back.

Instantly, his flames ate away at the dragon's and the whole chamber burst into bright orange light, the creature's agonizing shrieks echoing against the walls. Panting heavily, Tsuna slowly lowered his arms as the fire's light died down. The dragon was reduced to nothing but ashes. Tsuna blinked, feeling a different kind of warmth flowing through his veins, one that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Tsuna," Colonnello said, appearing by his side. He smelled of blood, no doubt covered in it, too.

Instead of answering him, Tsuna stalked forward to the small indigo orb surrounded by singed ashes. His intuition purred when he fell onto his knees and carefully picked it up. It was so small, so fragile, but held enormous power. He sucked in a small breath when his surroundings slowly evaporated. He was…floating. His eyes widened when he saw a million stars dotting the night sky, stretching far across the horizon. Then, they started to move, slowly coming together into a massive ball of light, humming with energy. Tsuna reached out, and when his finger came into contact with it, the sphere exploded into beautiful white light. He never closed his eyes.

Tsuna heaved in a deep gasp and almost fell over when Colonnello caught him. With his heart thumping hard against his chest, Tsuna crushed the orb in his hand. A bright indigo light burst free, blinding him momentarily until it died down. He felt the edge of a cloak brush gently against his skin and looked up to see a floating figure above him.

Colonnello helped Tsuna up, smiling despite himself. "It is good to see you, Viper."

The figure sighed before floating down gracefully, only stopping to hover above the ground. "I suppose the same goes for me, Colonnello." The god tilted their head. "Is he the one?"

"Yes."

Tsuna held up a hand to stop Viper from speaking. "Talk later. Just get me out of here, _please_."

Colonnello laughed.

* * *

 **A/N So, many things happened. A whole bunch of C27 stuff and** _ **Enma**_ **. Oh yeah, and magic gloves. They're cool, I guess. :^)**

 **All the love and thanks to my beta, nico~**

 **So most of you peeps guessed right with Viper being found this time and I'm pretty sure you can guess who might be next. I'm not trying to throw curveballs or anything, but who knows? *cackles***

 **Everything will be revealed in due time, peeps. ;^)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


	5. Chapter 5

" _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."_ – William Shakespeare

* * *

Colonnello didn't let Tsuna go when they departed the mine, and soothed his nausea with his small spell. Though grateful, Tsuna couldn't get rid of the chamber's stench from his nose; it was severely imprinted in his mind, alongside the images of mangled limbs and gutted bodies. He took deep, shaky breaths as a means to calm himself, but horrors like that rarely left willingly.

A cool hand touched his forehead. Viper murmured something in the same language Colonnello had spoken the day—or days?—before, their voice soft and lilting. Swiftly, the memories of the grotesque sights and smell vanished from Tsuna's mind, as if they were being drained. Tsuna blinked when Viper finally pulled away.

"This will not be routine," they said, crafting a soft ball of light between them. Their face was mostly covered by the hood of their cloak; however, Tsuna could see purple markings on their cheeks that resembled inverted triangles. "But take it as my gratitude for letting me free. I got rid of your need for basic human functions temporarily."

Tsuna furrowed his brows. "Basic human functions?"

"You won't experience hunger, thirst or the need to sleep." The ball of light grew bigger above them, illuminating some of their surroundings. "They will only hinder us from our mission. Don't worry. Your body won't waste away. It's fixed in time. Come, we should keep moving."

"Tsuna," Colonnello said, making the them pause, "I didn't know you could use magic. I thought you were only a hunter, not a mage."

Blinking, Tsuna looked down at the gloves that adorned his hands. The black leather was smooth against his skin, and when he curled his fingers into loose fists, the ring glimmered, its orange hue bright under the soft light. "I don't have magic," he said. "It was from the gloves."

Colonnello pursed his lips. "No, they are not the source of your fire."

"He's right," Viper said, floating closer to Tsuna with the ball of light following their movement. "They are artifacts that only strengthen the wearer's magic, not create it. I sensed your core when I was freed; it is potent…and dormant."

The unease that settled between the gods had Tsuna becoming a little anxious, too. Before he could voice his questions, Viper reached out to place a hand on Tsuna's chest; the sudden weight of their palm made Tsuna tense. Colonnello only stopped himself from pulling the other god away when Viper mumbled an unfamiliar incantation under their breath.

Something light coiled inside Tsuna's chest, like a current of air. It snaked through his veins, a hot, pulsing sensation that thrummed inside his body. Widening his eyes, Tsuna looked up at Viper in question. "What—What is that?" he croaked out. "What did you do?"

"Remove your hand," Colonnello said lowly, moving to swipe Viper's arm away. His hand merely passed through a small puff of smoke, much to his chagrin.

Viper jerked back as if they were stung. "Your magic was _sealed_."

Their voice sent shivers down Tsuna's spine; it was soft, but had a slight hiss to it that promised blood. That wasn't all. A spark of intense light flashed in Tsuna's eyes, blinding him, and the sensation of violent waves slammed into him full-throttle, much more intense than the last time he'd felt Colonnello's anger. Everything started to burn from the inside until it was doused by something cool and familiar.

"Breathe," a voice whispered in Tsuna's ear. "Breathe with me, Tsuna. You're fine. You're here with me."

Tsuna opened his eyes, unsure of when they closed to begin with, and met Colonnello's pinched face. His ragged breaths slowly evened out as he struggled to regain his bearings. His hands gripped Colonnello's arms for purchase when the god raised him carefully to his feet. "I—Thank you," Tsuna said, shaking his head.

"You forget that a mortal is unable to handle your emotions," Viper said, floating closer to them both. Their lips were tugged in a small, thoughtful frown.

Colonnello clicked his tongue. "I am _trying_. Besides, you lost control of yourself as well."

Tsuna looked back and forth between them in confusion, his head aching again. He let go of Colonnello when he found the strength to stand, though the god gripped his elbow to steady him. "What do you mean?" he said. Quickly, he added, "Lord Viper, or Lady…"

"Viper is fine." The god stayed quiet for a moment before turning away. "We don't have time for this. We must leave for Midori quickly, then find the others." They briefly looked over their shoulder to address Colonnello, "And you, I don't know what you've been doing until now, but keep your own magic to a minimum. You nearly outed us to Kawahira. He mustn't know we are freed."

Tsuna couldn't help himself. "Why can't you tell me now?" His brows furrowed in annoyance. "I understand you're in a rush, but I just managed to create fire with my bare hands, which I never knew I could do. You also mentioned a seal."

Viper spun around soundlessly, a brighter contrast against the shriveled up trees with their deep purple cloak. "And you are right in saying that we're in a rush. Time isn't kind on anyone, and the longer we stay here and dawdle, the worse your world will become."

Tsuna took a step forward. "You mean _our_ world. This isn't all about you, Viper, or just the gods. Everyone that lives on this earth is being affected by the darkness, and by withholding information from me, what will that accomplish? I haven't pushed Colonnello for details…but I think I have the right to know what's going on with me, or at least an idea."

He stumbled when Viper appeared in front of him in a blink. Shadowy tendrils extended like swaying grass from their form, nearly obscuring the air with hazy mist. "You say that this isn't only about us," they said, "so why do you speak of yourself in that manner?"

"Viper," Colonnello said, his grip tightening around Tsuna's elbow.

The star-forger didn't heed his warning, and neither did Tsuna back down. "You need me," Tsuna said slowly to keep his voice firm. "I'm as very involved in this mission as you are. I'm not asking for you to kneel for me, but see me as—"

"Our equal?" Viper finished curtly. "You are more foolish than I thought, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna tensed when the god spoke his full name. "There is _no one_ who can be an equal to the gods. The ones that have tried could barely reach the sky, the heavens, without plummeting to their dooms."

Tsuna's hands curled into fists. He could feel the foreign yet warm magic inside him hum with energy, coursing down to his fingers. Orange smoke seethed from the gloves. "High Priest Kawahira managed to imprison all of you." That was the wrong thing to say. Viper bristled and floated higher, their misty wisps coiling dangerously around Tsuna's neck. "And you need _me_ , a mere _mortal_ , to free you all."

"Both of you, _stand down_ ," Colonnello hissed, but no one paid him any mind. " _Viper_."

"Why, is it _wrong_ to know what happened to me?" Tsuna managed to shake Colonnello off. His eyes started glowing amber. "I never even knew I could _use_ magic. I'm not asking you to teach me, I just want answers!"

"Tsuna," Colonnello said, reaching for him again.

"No!" Tsuna swiped his arm at the god, only for a torrent of flames to lash out. He gasped, and could only stare in horror when it morphed into a horde of butterflies. They fluttered away and disappeared in the darkness, their soft wings fading away into silence.

Colonnello was unharmed, but there was an unreadable look in his eyes, his body tense. Tsuna stumbled forward; his hands trembled when he raised them. "Colonnello," he gasped out. "I didn't mean—"

Viper appeared before him again, but this time, much calmer. There were no shadows following their trail. Their voice was almost soft when they spoke, "We will handle everything. Your only duty is to free the others. Nothing else. That way, no one will get hurt and you won't have to use your magic."

Tsuna couldn't bring himself to answer. His guilt held him back, and he didn't complain when they arrived near Midori the next second.

* * *

His hands inexplicably burned, not from the strange magic, but from shame. Tsuna wished he could get rid of the gloves and ring; however, when he tried to take them off, Colonnello stopped him by placing his hands over his.

"Don't listen to Viper," the god said quietly. His eyes were gentle, and a light blue. "They're just bitter." He smiled faintly. "Grudges are more their specialty as well."

Tsuna's arms dropped down to his sides. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt," he whispered.

"Tsuna." Colonnello gripped the brunet's chin and tilted it up. "Remember, I am the god of the seas. My element easily trumps fire. Besides"—he grins a little—"I am unharmed. See? What would really hurt, is if you take _this_ off." Colonnello tapped the ring on Tsuna's finger. "I put that there, remember?"

Despite himself, Tsuna let a tiny smile slip. His hands still trembled in Colonnello's firm grasp before a cool dousing spell made them still. "I suppose," Tsuna said weakly.

"Are you two finished?" Viper said from some feet away, their hovering figure illuminated by their faithful ball of light. "Midori is not far from here."

Colonnello chuckled at Tsuna's confused face. "Despite their prickly nature, Viper isn't completely heartless. Come, walk with me. We have _time_." He said the last word louder for the other god to hear, which only made Viper grumble under their breath.

"Well, not as much time as I said," Colonnello said to Tsuna, "but what do you mortals say?"

"It's the thought that counts," Tsuna said, looking down. His boots padded softly against hard, smooth dirt. They were on a road, and judging from the slightly curved indentations, horses and carriages had gone through here. "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Colonnello sighed. "Tsuna, I'm fine and well. No harm done. You were only angry, justifiably so, and Viper is someone who can easily anger anyone, even Fon, and he's the most patient out of all of us."

Slowly, Tsuna found himself relaxing under the god's idle chatter. "The planets," he said. "There's a story where their battle created them within months."

Colonnello laughed. "It's true! And what a battle! I still remember like it happened yesterday. You should have seen it." He looked up at the black sky, the movement making the shadows contort on his face. The glow of Viper's light couldn't penetrate the darkness, but Tsuna doubted they would have seen anything else but bare trees and dead earth.

"Do you know the best place to see them?" Colonnello said softly, looking far beyond the shadowy heavens. "Merone, the village far up north. There's a monastery in the mountains where the monks study the stars. It's quite a view from up there." He huffed lightly. "Of course, there will be no mountain that can ever bridge the gap between the earth and the heavens, but Viper is fond of them."

"I didn't mean to disrespect them," Tsuna whispered, his eyes wandering to Viper's turned back. Their cloak rippled gently underneath them, as if moving with an invisible wind. "And I didn't want to push you either. I'm trying to keep my curiosity back, but…what if that happens again?" He raised his hands, which started trembling again. The rings' silver band looked duller in the darkness. "I didn't mean to…"

Colonnello remained quiet for a moment; their silence was softened only by their breaths and hushed footsteps. Lost in his muddled thoughts, Tsuna came to a stop when Viper did. He didn't know where they were; there were no signs to be seen to mark their location or any telling landmarks. It wouldn't have helped much since Tsuna had never gone to Midori before, but if he had at least _some_ information on something, _anything_ , it would keep him busy from the stewing guilt and frustrating in the pits of his stomach.

"As I said," Viper said, "you won't have need for your magic. It's dormant, and there is no time to teach how you to control it. That seal—tell me, where are you from?"

"Namimori," Tsuna said.

Viper seemed to mull over it before continuing to float down the road at a leisurely pace. Colonnello spoke to fill in the silence, "There are no mages in Namimori, not even a speck of magic." He sounded stiff, terse.

"Really?" Viper didn't sound convinced. "And you felt nothing when you were freed? Well, you were never the sharpest in that regard."

Tsuna swayed on his feet, as if being pushed around by shifting waves. Unconsciously, he reached out to grab Colonnello's arm, and the feeling faded. "And here I thought you'd come around," the sea god said through gritted teeth.

Viper let out a soft breath. "How quaint." Soon, flecks of burning light appeared in the murky horizon. Torches, Tsuna recognized. "It's unfortunate that your magic was sealed in the first place, Tsunayoshi, but we have no time to dwell on the matter. If you use it, there will be no doubt that Kawahira will find out you're alive, too."

Tsuna's next words were drowned out by loud shouts in the distance. They were approaching the gates to Midori, the torches growing closer with every step. Their crackling fires cast a warm glow on the tall wooden gates, which ended in spikes. Briefly, Tsuna noticed dried blood staining the sharp edges. He couldn't tell if they were human or not.

"All villagers should be in their homes!" a guard in armored garb said, his hand on his katana. An emblem of a skylark was etched onto their left breast. "Those who are found wandering the streets after curfew will be punished!"

Tsuna jumped when Colonnello pushed him past the closing gates. When he turned, they closed with a weak groan before two other guards made sure they were securely shut. The torches weren't the only light in the village. Tsuna had heard stories about Midori, about how the village was gracious enough to keep smaller towns like Namimori afloat with their opulence.

Despite the cursed darkness, there was some dignity in their worn houses and scratched shutters. Small gardens and chicken coops were cleaned out and spotless of corpses and feathers. Vaguely, Tsuna wondered if Natsu's body had already been reduced to bones. He lost count of the days…

"Do you sense anything?" Viper said, approaching a crowd of dispersing villagers.

Tsuna widened his eyes. "Viper, wa—" He stopped when a man simply stepped through Viper as if they were only smoke. "What…?"

"No one can see or hear us," Colonnello supplied, tugging Tsuna by the arm. "Come, tell us if you sense anything."

No matter what reassurances the god gave him, Tsuna couldn't help but be wary whenever someone walked through him, disintegrating his body into smoke before it re-formed again. He didn't feel anything, though it was still strange to see it happen. Distracted too long by the abnormal phenomenon, Tsuna nearly forgot what he was supposed to do. He pursed his lips and tried to focus, but couldn't help being distracted by the deathly quiet villagers and their hurried steps. They looked well-fed, and wore finer clothing than Namimori's coarse wool…

"Tsuna." Colonnello's voice snapped the hunter back to his senses. A pale mother ushered her two children inside their home before closing the door with a soft creak. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, no," Tsuna said. "My apologies. I was just… Never mind. I don't sense anything so far."

"Then we will move on to elsewhere," Viper said.

Before Tsuna could even blink, he was whisked away to a darker vicinity. The sudden teleportation didn't make him nauseous anymore, but then he noticed something much worse. Torches overhead on a massive wall, along with Viper's ball of light, illuminated what seemed to be the gruesome ruins of a once-grand district. Empty buildings stood desolate of life, with crude scratches on their wooden structures, and cracked shutters hung lifelessly from their hinges. With no wind, they looked like a horrifying fixture of stagnancy.

"Come," Viper said, leading the way.

Colonnello gently pushed Tsuna forward to keep up. The god's hand was a comforting weight on his back, but Tsuna still felt awfully cold. Goosebumps prickled on his skin when he noticed the shadow of a wendigo chewing on some bones of a dead soldier, the crunches echoing in the back of his head.

"I am here," Colonnello said in his ear. "No one, and nothing, will hurt you. Focus on what you have to do."

Inhaling deeply, Tsuna gradually relaxed against the god's hand. He tried hard not to look at the feeding wendigos and flinch whenever something moved at the corner of his eye. "Who are we finding now?" he said, keeping his voice quiet. Though none of the monsters could sense or see them, he'd rather be more careful than anything.

"Fon," Colonnello said.

Tsuna frowned. There was something that itched at the back of his mind, something his father had told him in passing when he explained the terrains of the Vongola Kingdom. Fon, the God of the Wind, Storm-Bringer, Protector of Innocence and Chastity, and Guardian of the Spirit. He was known as a benevolent god, generous to those who seek protection and shelter, and had a better reputation than most for his kindness. He had even taken on mortal students to teach and guide, if he found them worthy enough, the most famous of them being I-pin, a young woman from the Catafalco Islands who went on to make thousands of armies kneel at her feet.

"We're in Midori," Tsuna muttered to himself, trying to remember his father's words. "Namimori is known for their deep forests and Kokuyo is known for their rich earth. Midori, Midori…"

Colonnello's lips tugged into a concerned frown. "Tsuna?"

The hunter didn't acknowledge the god, too lost in his own ramblings. "I found Colonnello in a stream, Viper in a mine." Tsuna furrowed his brows in concentration. Remembering the mine only exposed some gaps in his memory. "Midori…" What was it that his father said about this village? Tsuna cursed. Why couldn't he remember? If he did, then it could've narrowed down where Fon was hidden. However, something deep inside him didn't agree with the notion.

A loud horn bellowed in the distance, startling Tsuna out of his thoughts. Viper paused on their path and remained unperturbed when a few wendigos snarled and sniffed the air. The horn blew once more, weaker this time, before it faded into unsettling silence. Tsuna couldn't breathe. He didn't know what that meant, but a tingle nestled on his skin, burned his veins and rested uncomfortably on his chest.

A guard shouted behind them from above before archers lined up against the walls with flaming arrows. Colonnello grabbed Tsuna's arm to teleport him elsewhere but the brunet said, "Wait!"

His chest felt warmer when a middle-aged woman stepped forward to stand alongside the grim soldiers. She wore armor over her dark blue garbs and had a katana attached to her hip. A skylark was etched on the side of her right arm. "Get rid of the vermin here!" she said, her clear voice echoing in the darkness. "And be prepared for more!"

As soon as she spoke, the wendigos turned towards her direction, hissing and gnashing their bloody, sharp teeth.

"We're leaving, Tsuna," Colonnello said.

"No," Tsuna said, tugging his arm away. "My senses, they're telling me to stay. They're telling me to stay with her. She's important."

Colonnello clicked his tongue. "Tsuna, w—"

"How many times do I have to tell you that they're not _wrong_? They led me to you, to Viper, to _Enma_." Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "If I had stayed with his friends, they would've led me to him."

Colonnello glared, and his anger nearly knocked Tsuna off his feet. "We found him anyway."

"By _chance_. Don't try to weed your way out of it. You knew deep down yourself that we should've stayed with them. You should've _listened_ to me!"

A stormy look passed Colonnello's dark eyes. "Watch your tongue, _Tsuna_. How would you have known they wouldn't have killed you or something worse?"

Tsuna couldn't help but scoff. The gesture only angered Colonnello more. A chilling howl wailed from the shadows. "Listen to yourself. These are people who are in desperate need of hope. They think their gods have betrayed them and left them to rot in this forsaken darkness. If they had seen you, they wouldn't have laid a finger on me. _You_ wouldn't have let them touch me. The people had faith in you and the rest; have some in them."

Without waiting for Colonnello's response, Tsuna turned away to head for the walls when several lit arrows rained from above. They landed with small thuds in the ground, setting the empty homes ablaze. Tsuna's breath hitched when the flames shed red light on the screeching wendigos; their contorting bodies didn't die, however. They only got angrier.

"I'm going," Tsuna said, "because _she_ will lead us to Fon. I can feel it."

He stumbled when Viper appeared in a terrifying plume of billowing mist in front of him. Snarling black dogs larger than bears dashed through them, unaware of their conflict, and bayed in the darkness. "I've heard enough," the god said. "We're _all_ leaving."

Tsuna widened his eyes when the wendigos and moving masses of shadows started scaling the walls. "No!" He reached out but fell to the ground instead, with the image of swarming creatures imprinted in his mind. Gritting his teeth, he turned to face Viper who returned to their original form. "I don't understand. What is my purpose for being here if neither of you will listen to me?"

"You're overstepping your boundaries," Viper said placidly.

"What?" Tsuna bolted to his feet, his eyes slowly glowing amber. "You never even told me what boundaries there are to begin with! How am I supposed to know what I am allowed to do or not? Why do you make everything so much more complicated than it _needs_ to be?" He brushed past Colonnello's outstretched hand and marched towards Viper with blazing eyes. "Tell me, what am I supposed to do, _Viper_?"

When Viper spoke, their voice was deadly soft and a tad strained. "Your _duty_ is to find the gods, and finding the gods means nothing _else_."

Tsuna glared at them. "Why? How can I possibly do nothing when there are people suffering out there against those creatures, against products of your capture? What do you expect me to do? Stand aside?"

" _Yes_."

Stifling silence settled heavily over them. Not even Colonnello tried to assuage the two and intervene. Tsuna inhaled sharply through his nose. "And what is your duty, Viper? I may not be well-versed in your stories, but I'm not stupid. I know you only want Kawahira to pay for what he's done, and I'm certain that all of you want the same. I get it, I understand, but this isn't right."

"You are in no place to tell us what is right or wrong," Viper hissed.

"Would Her Holiness want this?"

Both gods froze at his words. "Don't speak of her," Viper said warningly.

Tsuna didn't back down. "She stayed true to her duty protecting you instead of leaving you all in Kawahira's hands. What does it say when all _you_ want is revenge? I think _you_ forgot your place, Viper. You're in a position capable of helping and protecting those in need. Your _duty_ is to protect this world, and by extension, the _people_."

"You don't know my duties." Tendrils of shadows wrapped around Tsuna's neck and arms, but the brunet didn't flinch. "It seems like you don't know _who_ you're speaking to, _mortal_."

Falco materialized in Colonnello's hand with a soft whoosh. The sea god raised his spear against Viper's throat. "You've gone too far," he said lowly.

"No," Tsuna said, drawing their attention, "they haven't gone far enough." He stepped forward. "Kill me if that's what you want."

Colonnello's jaw clenched. " _Tsuna_."

Tsuna could feel the shadow slowly squeezing his throat. "But you can't, can you? Because you _need_ me, because there's _no one else_ who can free you like I can. You might not want to help them or any others, but I want to and I _need_ to. That woman, whoever she is, will lead us to Fon. I know it. So why can't you just trust me?" He took another step forward. "If you don't want to fight for them, then _I_ will. Your duty then is to protect _me_ because I'm no use when I'm dead. At least remember what Her Holiness did for you, because I'm sure she'd want you to do the same for us mortals."

Panting, Tsuna tried to catch his breath when the pressure lessened around his throat. The shadowy trails slowly receded back to Viper's hovering form, but Colonnello didn't drop his blade. "It seems," Viper said, "that you're more than you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Fine, fight. But don't come back to me when those you have faith in turn out to only have false ones in you."

With a wave of their hand, they transported the three of them back to the decaying grounds. Tsuna gaped in horror when he saw soldiers strewn across the bottom of the walls, their bodies being munched on like common grub. Dark monsters crowded above the gates, hissing and screeching at the other guards fighting back, and raging infernos crackled around them. Tsuna flexed his hands, the gloves' leather stretching taut against his skin.

Colonnello then stepped in front of him with Falco poised in his hand. "It's better if you don't sully yourself with their filth," he said in an indecipherable tone. He then called Tsuna something in his ancient language that made Viper sigh beside them.

Wide-eyed, Tsuna watched as Colonnello leapt above the walls with an impressive leap, stunning the soldiers as well. But by the gods, the way Colonnello _moved_ was utterly breathtaking. He moved with precision and calculated effort, slashing through the wendigos and large black dogs like a machine. Not wanting to be idle, Tsuna grabbed a dead soldier's bow and arrows and fired them at the wendigos preying on other soldiers.

Colonnello moved to finish them off. He ran along the walls and jumped over a snarling black dog, slicing its head off. His eyes faintly glowed under the torchlight, a beautiful, rich blue, as he swiped Falco in the air. When he turned towards the stunned soldiers, he said, "You know me as Colonnello." Tsuna gasped when he and Viper started to float to the top of the walls, drawing out amazed gasps from the guards. "Where is your general?"

The wounded soldiers murmured amongst themselves until the woman from before made her way through. Some strands of her black hair came loose from her bun, and a mix of black and red blood were streaked across her stony face and garbs. Her dark gray eyes widened when she saw the gods, but when she saw Tsuna, she dropped down onto one knee and bowed her head. "My lords."

Tsuna could only stare in confusion when the other soldiers followed suit. "You d—" He stopped when Colonnello gripped his shoulder and shook his head.

"I give you my deepest gratitude for saving my men's lives," the woman said. "What is it that you're here for, my lords?"

"We believe there's something you have that we need," Viper said.

A bout of silence passed before the woman spoke again, "I will do my best to help you."

* * *

Hibari Suzume was an impressive woman with a backbone of steel. She didn't cower at the sight of monsters, but she also didn't stray from providing her men comfort. The tingling in Tsuna's chest grew little by little as Suzume led them to the Hibari Estate, which was kept in relatively good condition. Round paper lanterns with painted cherry blossoms hung around the large wooden house along with silvery wind chimes that never swayed. The garden was dead, but there were still small statues of birds and children to maintain its dignity. Tsuna shivered when he met their soulless eyes, curved with empty mirth. Though he sensed that Suzume wasn't a bad person, there was something unsettling about the bleak grounds.

"I hope you don't mind drinking green tea, sire," Suzume said when a servant girl brought a tray of cups and a kettle. The quiet girl placed it on a floor table, her bare feet quiet against the tatami mats. "It's a staple of my family, and you won't find anything like it anywhere else."

Tsuna had never drunk tea before. The only luxury his village had was goat milk. Though he really didn't feel hungry or thirsty, just like what Viper had said, he picked up the small ceramic cup. Colonnello snatched it out of his hands before he could even get a whiff. Tsuna looked at him incredulously. "Colonnello, what are you doing?"

"Keeping you alive," the god said, swirling the contents of the cup with a nonchalant eye.

Suzume remained unoffended. "Please, Lord Colonnello, I wouldn't even think about poisoning the one who will save us."

Tsuna met her steady gaze. "Save us?"

"Yes, you are the Sky Guardian after all. You're the spitting image of Primo." Suzume waved off the servant, who slinked away soundlessly out the sliding doors. She closed it with a soft thud. "You mentioned that I might have something you need. What is it that you're looking for?"

"I'm sorry, but you said I look like…Primo?" Tsuna said before Viper could speak. "Primo as in the First King?"

Suzume slightly tilted her head. "Yes, sire. Primo was the First King of the Vongola Kingdom. He was also the first Sky Guardian to the first Priestess."

Iemitsu had briefly mentioned Primo before, but didn't emphasize any importance. Giotto Barone was the First King of the Vongola Kingdom, which he built from the ground up, and his era was known as the Age of Beginnings. Though Tsuna didn't remember if he was a good king, Iemitsu never outright said he was a bad one either. However he'd never seen Primo's face, so Suzume's comment took him off-guard.

"Wait, Sky Guardian?" Tsuna furrowed his brows. "I've never heard of such a thing." This—This must be why his intuition led him here, to Suzume. He might finally get some answers to his burning questions. When he snuck a glance at the gods, Colonnello and Viper stood silently behind him, keeping a careful eye on the door where two guards were stationed. Well, Tsuna didn't know what Viper was doing, with their cloak and all, but the god didn't voice any protest at Tsuna's question.

Suzume took a sip from her own cup and kept it in the palm of her hand. Despite her bare appearance, there was an elegance to her movement that Tsuna would never be able to replicate. "Where are you from, sire?"

"Namimori," Tsuna answered, keeping his eyes trained on Suzume's skylark crest. He remembered now what his father had said. "My father has told me about your family, Lady Hibari. He admired your bravery and men, wished that he could've gone on a hunt with them as well. He said that you'd never see a real hunt unless you saw the Hibaris."

A ghost of a smile flickered on Suzume's pale lips. "Your father is a wise man. May I ask for his name, sire?"

"Iemitsu. Sawada Iemitsu. He passed away a few years ago."

If Suzume recognized his father's name, she didn't show it. "I see. I apologize for your loss, sire."

"Thank you."

"I ask because there hasn't been a Sky Guardian since Primo himself, so seeing one in the flesh—I thought I'd never live long enough to see one. Or, if we'll ever see one again." Suzume finally placed her cup on the table with grace. "Our family's duty was to serve the Sky Guardian since that is what my ancestor, Alaude, had decreed. He was a good friend of Primo, a part of his royal council in fact."

Tsuna straightened a little. "I thought that Primo only had his duties tied to the throne." He smiled awkwardly. "But then again, I don't know what a Sky Guardian is. I've only heard of it now. We…never really had the time to discuss such matters."

"I'm afraid there's not many records left about it," Suzume said, "and my knowledge is only limited to what has been passed down in the family. From what I know, the Sky Guardian is a special position claimed through birthright. Their duties are tied to the Sky Temple and to the gods. They are the ones who protect the Sky Priestess and guard the gods' temples. My grandmother told me that in a letter Alaude wrote to his father, he wrote that he witnessed Primo wield fire as if it were his own and used it to cure the demons in a villager's sleep." She lightly traced the rim of her cup almost mindlessly. "People believed that that's how Giotto rose to power, by using his status as the Sky Guardian. Some say he was a kind soul while others say he was a liar and a cheat, but the fact remains that there were no other Guardians after him."

Tsuna stayed quiet for a moment before asking tentatively, "And why do you think so, Lady Hibari?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, sire. You are here now with the gods behind your back. I lost many of my people already. All I ask is for you to right this world again. There is no one else but you who can save us."

There were more questions that Tsuna wanted to ask, so much more he wanted to know, but he sensed that this wasn't the right time or place. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Now was the time to remember what he came here for. "There is something we're trying to find, Lady Hibari," he said carefully. "My hunch led me here to you."

Suzume didn't bat an eye. "And what is it that you're looking for, sire?"

"I'm traveling the kingdom to find where the gods were sealed. I found Colonnello in the woods of my home and Viper in one of the mines in Kokuyo. We are trying to find Fon, who was cast away here in Midori. Have you seen something strange around the village? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No," Suzume said, making Tsuna's senses go haywire. "I don't think I have, sire. I'm sorry. I wish I can help more."

Tsuna frowned. "Why are you lying to me, Lady Hibari?" Suzume slightly tensed, the only break in her calm composure. "If you know something, pl—"

A rush of thumping footsteps came down the hallway before the doors slid open. A panting, wide-eyed servant boy stumbled into the room. "M—My lady, you need to—to—The—"

Suzume had already rose before the boy even spoke. She bowed towards Tsuna and the gods. "I must leave to tend to other matters, sire, my lords. I'm sorry again for not being much help. The guards will lead you back to the gates."

"Wait!" Tsuna said, rising to his feet. But Suzume had already left with the servant boy. He jumped when the guards suddenly keeled over and slumped onto the ground.

"They're only asleep," Viper said, casting an invisibility spell over them again. "Come, we should follow her. I sensed dark magic in this house since we arrived."

Tsuna didn't protest when Colonnello took a hold of his wrist and led him down the dim halls. Servants and guards ran around the house, their fear making Tsuna a little dizzy. It didn't take long for them to catch up to Suzume, who was unaware of their presence. She dashed across the dead gardens towards a large barn of sorts. The amount of ominous energy leaking from the wooden shed nearly made Tsuna stumble.

"I have you," Colonnello murmured, keeping Tsuna on his feet. "I'm here."

Terrified, bloody guards were at the closed doors, keeping it locked as securely as they could with wooden planks. Suzume glared. "What happened?"

"It—It ate Satoshi, my lady!" one of the guards said.

Tsuna had never seen the woman so pale. "What are you doing out here then?" she said.

"Satoshi got too close, let go of its chains. It was a foolish bet and—and it just grabbed him!"

"What a foul curse," Viper said. "It's very potent, quite crafty I should say."

Tsuna widened his eyes. "A curse?"

Then everyone stilled. The terrible energy somehow grew worse, wrapping around Tsuna like thick and sticky sludge. Colonnello tugged him behind his back with Falco materializing in his hand, even if nothing could touch them. Unsheathing her sword, Suzume aimed it at the rattling doors. Her men followed suit. A piercing shriek roared from inside the barn, making nearly everyone cringe.

The doors stopped moving. An eerie silence took a hold of them all. The hum in the back of Tsuna's head felt numb when a large mass of black feathers broke through the roof. The hulking creature spread its massive wings and soared higher before swooping down just as quickly. Its twisted beak snatched an unfortunate soldier from the ground and tore him apart with its sharp claws.

Tsuna couldn't keep his eyes off the creature. His senses grew warmer when the bird flew closer to the ground again for its next victim, then faded when it glided back to the skies. "Viper, I need to speak to Lady Hibari," Tsuna said. "Fon is probably with that thing!"

Colonnello pulled a face. "What?"

Tsuna ran towards Suzume, feeling the magic peel gently from his body. "Lady Hibari! Tell me where Fon is!"

The woman drew her sword on him, but Colonnello deflected it within seconds. Suzume's eyes flashed in anger. "Sire, you shouldn't be here."

"Tell me where Fon is!"

The bird-like monster shrieked again, then dove towards them with great speed. Viper was faster though. They raised a hand and inscribed a strange symbol in the air, which glowed indigo. Twisted roots and branches erupted from the seal, ensnaring the creature in a tight prison. It thrashed and screamed against its tightening binds. Tsuna drew closer to its long neck despite Colonnello and Suzume's warnings. His breath hitched when he caught sight of a bloody and mangled necklace buried underneath prickly feathers. A small red orb was wrapped tightly against it alongside a hanging, chipped skylark emblem. "I found it!" Tsuna said, reaching for the sphere.

"Tsuna!" Colonnello said.

Tensing up, the creature screeched and broke from their confines. Branches snapped as they raised one wing, then the other, spreading splinters and debris everywhere. The guards shouted in fear and ran away before the creature was completely free. Tsuna yelped when he was easily flung through the air. He winced when some broken sticks nicked his cheeks. He never met the ground as someone cushioned his fall with their hand.

"I can't contain it with higher magic," Viper said, setting Tsuna gently down back on the ground.

The brunet pursed his lips. "Can't or won't? They have very different meanings."

"Can't and won't, unless you want him to die and Kawahira to find us." Viper looked towards him. "I thought you didn't want innocent mortals to die."

"Him?"

The ground rumbled underneath their feet before a gush of water exploded from the dirt. It swirled around Colonnello's body then struck the creature from the air. Suzume widened his eyes. "Don't hurt him!" she said.

"I'll keep it distracted," Colonnello said. "Find a way to get it!" He leapt high to meet the monster head-on with Falco poised to strike. He stabbed the bird in the eye and flipped overhead with the momentum to avoid a nasty bite. Shrieking, the demon writhed in the air in pain before turning to slam Colonnello away with its lizard-like tail.

Tsuna widened his eyes. "Colonnello!"

The sea god tumbled once on the ground before skidding back on his feet. Chuckling, he straightened himself and swiped Falco in the air. "I see we have a real fighter here."

"Kyoya, stop!" Suzume said, trying to approach the raving bird. Kyoya…?

Something hard and sturdy emerged in Tsuna's hand, and instantly, he knew it was a bow. Viper flitted past him just as Colonnello went for another round with the creature. "Use it how you will," the god said. "There's no shortage of arrows. Just pull the string and it will appear. I'll help the idiot keep the creature contained."

With that, Viper appeared above the thrashing bird and created another strange symbol in the air. More branches and roots trapped the creature in its woody cage. When Tsuna saw a flash of red, he immediately raised the bow and stretched the string back, making an arrow appear. He trained it on the orb, positioning it slightly to the right to aim at the necklace's string, when Suzume blocked his path.

"No!" she said. "I won't let you kill him! I won't let you kill my son!"

Tsuna flinched but didn't lower his bow. "Lady Hibari, I'm not going to kill him. So please, move."

Suzume didn't back down either. "No, I won't." She suddenly ducked and tackled Tsuna to the ground, maneuvering to press her knee against his back. Tsuna coughed and sputtered when dry dirt entered his mouth. "Tell them to stand down."

"N—No," Tsuna gasped out. "What about your men? They're the only ones keeping them alive." He winced when Suzume grabbed his shoulder and pulled his arm back. "Listen to me! We're not trying to kill your son! I thought you'd help me!"

"The Hibaris might've sworn allegiance to the Sky Guardian then." Suzume's voice lowered. "But now, my duties are to my family."

Tsuna clenched his teeth. "Don't you consider those men your family? Don't they have loved ones of their own?" He caught Suzume's cold gaze over his aching shoulder, though he could sense her waning barriers. She must've been strong for too long, he thought sympathetically. "This isn't staying true to your family. I understand you don't want your son hurt, but right now, that _isn't_ your son!" He hissed when Suzume's grip tightened. "I'll help him! I can bring him back to you!" He didn't know what he was saying, he didn't even know if he could _do_ it, but he couldn't stand watching Colonnello and Viper fighting the monster on their own. He had his own duty to carry out.

"That fire—Alaude wasn't lying! I can do it! What Primo did, I can use the same fire to purify your son!"

Suzume's breath slightly hitched. "What did you say?"

"I can wield fire like he did! I'll help your son if you just let me go!"

Suzume looked down at him with icy eyes. "I don't trust you." Before she could go any further to break Tsuna's arm, a curl of rope wrenched her away, wrapping her firmly in a secure hold.

Viper manifested in a curl of smoke above her. "What were you trying to do, mortal?"

Grunting, Tsuna scrambled to his feet and pulled Viper back, though the god didn't budge. "Don't."

"Are you trying to justify her actions?"

"She had reason to be afraid." Tsuna turned to see Colonnello keeping the monster back with a steady tempest of water that acted as a barrier. He picked up his strewn bow and aimed it at the same spot again. Another arrow materialized in his hands.

"No!" Suzume said.

Tsuna hesitated again. Suzume's words echoed in his head. _"My grandmother told me that in a letter Alaude wrote to his father, he wrote that he witnessed Primo wield fire as if it were his own and used it to cure the demons in a villager's sleep."_

Making his decision, Tsuna threw his bow aside and flexed his hands.

"What are you doing, Tsunayoshi?" Viper hissed, blocking his path.

"I'm doing what I should be doing," Tsuna said, walking past them. "I can't just free Fon and let this monster terrorize the others."

He raised his hands, drawing on the potent, wild magic inside him. Before Viper could stop him, his eyes glowed amber and a surge of fire erupted from his palms.

"Tsuna, what are you doing?" Colonnello yelled over the roar of his flames. Smoke hissed when they came into contact with his barrier.

The creature shrieked as it was engulfed by pure orange fire. It squirmed and thrashed in the raging inferno. Tsuna had never heard such a terrifying noise, but he put all his focus on keeping the magic up. His body felt light as he expelled more fire onto the monster. Purify, purify, purify—how did this work? He could already feel his control slipping from his panic.

Fuck, he didn't think things through.

He could feel his magic slightly waning, which led the monster to clumsily dive for Colonnello. The god quickly jumped away before the demon crashed into the ground.

Colonnello turned towards Tsuna with "Tsuna, you need to stop!" When he tried to get close, the fire lashed out, forcing him to step away.

"You fool," Viper said from behind him.

A tremor wracked through Tsuna's body but he didn't stop. He couldn't. He had to do this, to purify. His feet slid back on the ground; his arms slowly felt like lead. Sweat dripped down his chin from the excruciating heat and the gloves felt too tight around his skin. A sharp ringing in the back of his head sounded off warnings.

"Tsuna, stop!" Colonnello said. "You don't have to do this!"

The demon screeched louder, this time in agony. That…wasn't right. Tsuna's breaths came out short and ragged, sounding all too loud in his ringing ears. He was fucking it up again. He was hurting the creature, hurting Kyoya. This wasn't what he wanted.

But he couldn't stop.

He sucked in a deep breath when he heard Colonnello scream his name. The heat disappeared. Kyoya wasn't screaming anymore. Everything became still and quiet. Tsuna slowly came to when he caught a whiff of Colonnello's comforting scent. His body felt weak against the god's firm chest, brittle underneath the other's embrace. Tsuna couldn't bring himself to look up.

"I just wanted to help," he mumbled tiredly.

Colonnello's voice was soft. "I know."

Something wet plopped on Tsuna's cheek. It felt cool as it rolled down his chin. He let out a shuddering breath. "Colonnello, are you…crying?"

The god huffed a small laugh. "I'm not."

When Tsuna finally looked up, thousands upon thousands of water droplets rained from the sky. It was then he noticed how soaked they both were. The creature was nowhere to be seen. "Did you…make it rain? What about Kawahira?"

Colonnello's arms tightened around Tsuna. Raindrops slid down his gentle face like falling stars. His eyes were the lightest Tsuna had ever seen them. "I was only doing my duty," Colonnello whispered, his voice clear even in the deafening rain. "We've only met recently and it's a little too soon to cut our meeting short, don't you think?"

Tsuna laughed weakly against Colonnello's drenched shirt. "I suppose."

Silently, Viper floated towards them with the shining red orb in their hand. Even if they could stay dry with their magic, their cloak was completely sodden. They sighed, the sound lost swiftly in the downpour. "You fools." There was no bite in their voice, just tired resignation.

When the god placed the orb in Tsuna's outstretched hand, the brunet felt a sweet breeze flutter against his cheek like the brush of a hand. He crushed the orb, then saw the blue heavens.

* * *

Sixteen days had passed since the world was shrouded in darkness. Aria kept a diligent count after all the sand hit the bottom of the hourglass and marked a tally on a piece of parchment. Today was the sixteenth day, the sixteenth day of no light, no sun and no wind. Sighing, Aria stretched her arms in the air and stood up from her fine wooden desk.

She poked her head out of her room and looked both ways in the candle-lit halls. Even with some light, the hallways looked darker somehow. Perhaps it was just the doom and gloom that clouded her mind. When there was no sign of anyone else, Aria left for the courtyard. Her bare feet were quiet against the wooden floors and she did her best not to disturb Talbot in the library. When word of Namimori and other villages falling into ruins reached Talbot's ears, the Highfather had buried himself in books. Aria didn't know why, but if it eased his old heart to do so, then she just left him be.

A fresh, familiar aroma wafted in her nose when she approached the east section of the temple. She froze, unbelieving it at first, before breathing in the scent again. Her heart felt like it was in her throat. Quickly snapping back to her senses, she dashed towards the doors and burst out into the courtyard. A delighted giggle burst from her chest as Aria ran out onto the stony path, twirling on her feet.

Cool rain poured out from the black skies and thrummed on the earth. This wasn't a dream! This was real! Aria couldn't stop laughing. This meant something—this meant that the gods were back, that there was _hope_ of the world returning to normal again. When Aria sensed a presence behind her, she couldn't help the grin on her face when she turned around. "Highf—" She stopped when she saw Kawahira standing at the doorway, not stepping out into the rain.

"Please," Kawahira said, "don't let me keep you from enjoying this miracle, child."

Even though Talbot called Aria that, it didn't mean anyone else could. Aria straightened herself, standing steadily underneath the pelting rain. "I am the Sky Priestess now, Kawahira," she said. "I'd prefer it if you didn't call me a child."

The shadows on Kawahira's face contorted underneath the torchlight. "Of course. My apologies, Your Holiness." He looked above to the skies with the same placid smile on his lips. "This is a good sign, is it not? There is hope after all." Aria didn't offer an answer. "Soon, I hope to see the stars and feel the wind on my skin again. It is quite poignant when you realize what you've had after losing it, don't you think, Your Holiness?"

"Yes," Aria said. "It is."

"Do come back inside soon." Kawahira turned then, dismissing himself. Aria clenched her hands into fists. "It wouldn't do you well if you catch a cold."

When the High Priest left, Aria let herself finally exhale. She closed her eyes, letting the rain assuage her nerves. There was something off about what Kawahira said. Even though she wasn't as powerful as her mother, she still had her responsibilities to fulfill.

"Watch me, mother," she said, looking up to the black heavens. "I'll protect them all."

She waited until the rain waned before heading back inside the temples, with her will blazing inside her heart.

* * *

 **A/N So, I went on a month long trip, came back, had a little break, and started going back to writing again. I apologize for the long wait for my updates. :'^)**

 **And oh, look, it's finally raining, hehe. :^)**

 **So much love and thanks to my patient beta, nico~**

 **Thank you so much for your patience! I hope to see you again in the next chapter (and other updated fics)!**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


End file.
